corazon de dragon
by yaoist secret
Summary: en un tiempo signado por el honor donde los señores de guerra se baten en cruentos emfrentamientos los corazones de los generales y capitanes bailan al son de otro ritmo, igual de cruel y letal... kojuro/date Kojuro/hanbei Date/yukimura por ahora basara2
1. Chapter 1

Bueno…. luego de mi éxito rotundo con mi primer fic… ( tener 3 lectores fijos no sé si sea un éxito rotundo) me largo con el tercero (el segundo de capítulos) en la línea de tiempo de SENGOKU BASARA TWO.

Advertencias…..

Yaoi y shonen ai.

Gore con suerte y más adelante.

Parejas kojuro/date. Kojuro/hanbei … date/yukimura. Por ahora…

Los diálogos del capítulo uno que sean de katakura y hanbei son los originales… lalala. Lo otro es ficción…

Capítulo I: como llegue aquí.

Kojuuro apenas podía distraerse esperando que el espía de toyotomi intentase huir de oshuu

-que gentil expresión tiene su rostro. General de Date que probaste tu valor liderando el escape de las miles de ratas arrinconadas de los tres feudos...¿y es cierto eso de que eres el ojo derecho del dragón?

-takenaka Hanbei! - kojuro lo ve emerger desde las sombras.

- siempre vienes aquí antes de dormir cuando no estás de servicio verdad? el me conto sobre tus rutinas diarias y las de MAsamune-kun.

- takenaka maldito! - con el espía al descubierto tomando de rehenes a un par de aldeanos kojuuro no podía proceder libremente.

- hagamos un trato katakura-kun. Quiero que seas uno de los hombres de toyotomi - sonrió sensualmente.

- como?

-lo sé todo de ti katakura-kun... has imitado las estrategias del tigre de Kai, robando el estilo inimitable Takeda. Y con tu carisma uniste a los ejércitos del este para vencer las fuerzas de Oda. en honnouji diste fin a la miseria de Akechi mitsuhide, dando a tu amo la posibilidad de desafiar al señor obscuro... sin ti el castillo azuchi no habria caido... y esta vez en kawanakajima...me tomó mucho tiempo desarrollar esa estrategia, pero un solo momento de inspiración suyo la arruino. Nadie había conseguido herirme tan profundamente antes. ¿porque no armas tu propio ejército? bajo tu comando seria hermoso, fuerte e inflexible... si... un ejército fabuloso como el de Toyotomi.

- el ejercito de Oshuu solo puede ser comandado por Masamune-sama. yo solo soy su ojo derecho... eso es todo.

- solo bajo el comando de hideyoshi tus habilidades florecerían verdaderamente. además...

- es suficiente...deberías avergonzarte de coquetear con hombres. no importa lo que digas, no voy a traicionarlo.

- es lo que pienso... no quiero que un hombre como tu se desplome con el clan date.

-para mi, katakura kojuro no habrá otro hombre en la vida que no sea Masamune-sama!

- no vine aquí para pelear contigo...pero; si es lo que realmente deseas...

- no eres diferente de los bandidos de las montañas. hablas mucho pero no haces nada takenaka hanbei!

- que rudo... es solo porque te deseo demasiado.

- tú no entiendes como piensa el dragón Date.

- eso lose. la vida de un súbdito sin nombre o tu lealtad por tu señor, masamune-kun. eres ingenuo por querer proteger ambas , no hay manera de que ganes. – kojuro comenzó entonces una lucha desigual contra alrededor de veinte hombres además de tener que proteger la vida de los dos campesinos.

- mal... maldito... – con la vista nublada kojuro busco a toda costa tomar a su katana para continuar luchando.

- crees que soy un cobarde katakura kun?... es tan desagradable cuando las personas intentan cosas desesperadas... – reía el estratega de toyotomi mientras veía a katakura caer en la inconsciencia.

…

…

castillo de Oshuu.

-jefe! – uno de los subordinados se acerco corriendo gritando desde la lejanía

-que?... – el casi trasnochado líder salió de su cuarto,. luego de lo kawanakajima no estaba del mejor humor.

- malas noticias...- anuncio finalmente

-ya encontraron al maldito espía de toyotomi? – se esperanzo levemente, pero su seño de desencanto no había cambiado.

- el enemigo ataca desde tres frentes...

- maldición... ya le avisaron a kojuro? – Masamune estaba por buscar sus ropas de guerra , pero la interrupción era constante.

- lo mande a buscar pe...

-jefe! katakura sama ha...- dos de sus hombres llegaban corriendo

- se han llevado a katakura sama! – contestó el segundo

-encontré esto en la colina... – al quedar el dragón negro expuesto no cabían mas dudas.

- es la de katakura-sama!

-es dragón negro!

- quien es el cabecilla? - pregunta date intentando ocultar toda la cólera y la preocupación que le daba el hallazgo.

-creemos que hanbei.

- manden a alguien a Osaka... cuando recupere oshuu iré a por él.

-si!

…

…

En realidad el plan defensivo del clan date peco de ineficaz, y a fin de cuentas en el campo de batalla de suriageahara donde Masamune y Hanbei vieron sus rostros el primero solo contaba con un atado de hombres exhaustos y heridos .

-takenaka Hanbei... me ahorras el ir a buscarte.

-cometiste un error al segmentar los ejércitos de Date, Masamune -kun.

-como?

- si katakura- kun estuviese aquí... usaría poquísimas tropas para resistir contra Nambu, tsugaru y soma, y puliría la estrategia hasta tenerlos controlados... protegerse de unos seria una distracción para el ingreso de otros- da la orden de ataque - katakura-kun es quien siempre cuida tu espalda... es tan fácil alcanzarte ahora... – se mofo el joven de cabellos plateados tras abrir la espalda del dragón en dos hemisferios y veía volar al viento las fibras de la suave tela color azul.

-maldito...

-prometo ser gentil con él. Así que no te preocupes... te cortare aquí en suriagehara.

- adelante... te las devolveré aquí mismo!

…

…

El dokugan-ryu quizás era demasiado pera henbei… pero no significo gran bocado para toyotomi que lo venció en cuestión de segundos y lo dejo vivo solo por la miserable piedad, lo único que lo hacía débil.

…

…

en el cuarto de mapas del castillo de toyotomi, hanbei miraba por la ventana la mano le dolía increíblemente, pero el sufría problemas mayores… tenía dolores peores…

-¿que te paso en la mano Hanbei?

-es solo un rasguño.

- vi que volviste con el ojo derecho del dragón... ¿porque? – toyotomi era un hombre recio a todas las formas de contacto humano desde hacia cierto tiempo, pero le preocupaba la reciente obsesión de su estratega por el de los date

- es un hombre muy valioso, por eso me apodere de el... es para su futuro..

-contigo me basta,

- nuestro ejército se agrandara... necesitamos generales con talento. – rehusó casi escapando al asunto y a la presencia de los dos en ese cuarto.

- y crees que lo convencerás?

- no mientras dokugan-ryo siga con vida... ahora mismo los ataques de los feudos linderos drenan su fuerza. - comienza a mencionar como es el obscuro panorama del resto de los clanes. y que aki seria su próximo punto...

-hanbei!

-que sucede hideyoshi? – takenaka estaba ansioso por huir antes de que se volviese loco allí dentro.

- no hay porque apresurarse... descansa un poco.

- gracias... lo hare cuando shikoku caiga.

- cuando shikoku caiga quiero que vayas a satsuma.

-cierto...

…

…

masamune despierta en una casa destruida y tiene el flash back de la pelea con toyotomi,

sentía su orgullo devastado, y aun peor la soledad… como un monstruo insaciable le pisaba los talones y pretendía comérselo. No quedaba quien estuviese a su lado. Yukimura estaba lejos y en sus asuntos… y kojuuro… solo deseaba que estuviese con vida.

en cuestión de días fue capaz de ponerse de pie nuevamente estaba listo para arremeter contra toyotomi.

- maldición... -veía sus 5 garras. Se sentía como un dragón herido y su pecho cada vez se achicaba más… y más.

- lo siento... no pudimos recuperar todas sus garras... – sus buenos soldados seguían allí tras de el… a pesar de que permitió la masacre de las batallas anteriores y que había permitido además el secuestro de su mejor hombre…

-está bien...- sostuvo las fundas, con impaciencia y un revoltijo de estomago, fruto de estar de pie antes de lo recomendado por cualquier médico.

*flashback*

-katakura-sama! - los hombres al comando de date vieron a kojuro preparándose para el sepukku*,

-yo, kojuuro debo suicidarme...

-ah?-dijo el comandante algo incrédulo.

-aun cuando salimos victoriosos en la batalla de hitoribashi, rompí mi juramento de cuidar su espalda, y permití que lo hirieran...

-es solo un rasguño... – Masamune se miro el brazo vendado. Cabía la posibilidad de que no pudiese pelear con ese brazo jamás.

-no. pudo haber sido herido de tal forma que no podría volver a sostener una espada...o incluso perder la vida!... tendrá que ser de forma vulgar- dijo esto desenvainando esa espadita mini... que no sé cómo se llama.- me redimiré con mi vida.

-pero katakura sama! – desde una distancia prudencial sus hombres intentaban que el general desistiera de semejante locura.

- de acuerdo... yo te ayudare...- todos se asombraron. El dokugan-ryo desenvaino con su mano izquierda una de sus katanas y estaba preparándose para asestar el golpe que librara a Kojuuro del dolor luego del suicidio ritual.

-pe...pero jefe!

un momento de súbito silencio s abrió en escena y al tiempo que katakura ubicaba su hígado para el golpe mortal y Masamune bajaba su katana la vida del primero fue salvada y el arma termino en el techo.

con ira enorme MAsamune se corta el cabestro y da un golpe de puño a kojuuro con su brazo herido

- ya no puedes tratarme como a un niño! tu eres mi ojo derecho! si pierdo el uso de mi brazo no es momento para que te suicides, sino para que te conviertas en mi mano derecha... ves alguna cicatriz en mi espalda? aparte... mañana levantare mis seis garras como siempre...así que no hay ningún problema verdad?

-masamune-sama... mis más sinceras disculpas... yo, kojuuro le mostrare mi devoción con todo mi corazón... y lo felicito por conquistar oshuu.

*fin flashback*

Date abre la puerta del cuarto y ve descansar la katana de kojuro y lee las inscripciones "por Brahma y el excelentísimo dokugan-ryu"

- kojuuro... - enfunda la katana de este en el espacio vacante por una de las propias.

…

…

hanbei se aproxima al reclutorio donde esta katakura.

-voy a entrar, katakura-kun... tu amo es alguien realmente especial... nambu, tsugaru, Soma... y también ashina... aun rodeado por cuatro ejércitos, no dio el brazo a torcer. no creí que el ejercito date sobreviva tanto sin ti... claro que lo haría..¡no subestimes a MAsamune -sama!

- incluso el mismo hideyoshi, que planeaba descansar, tuvo que ir a oushuu.

-pero no te preocupes, no dejare que ignores lo que suceda a MAsamune-kun.

-las tropas de hideyoshi te trajeron un regalo especial. – el guardia dejo frente el recluso un paquete cerrado, que al abrirlo enseño una de las katanas de su señor.- ¿es una de las seis garras del dragón? – takenaka se sonrió y s vio conforme y ego de un silencio hablo nuevamente - no te pediré que te unas a nosotros ahora mismo... pero espero que comprendas que tu señor ya no está entre nosotros...no esperare mucho... aunque entiendo cómo te debes sentir. – katakura se miraba reflejado en el pedazo de metal que ahora le aseguraba que su señor, su amado masamune había partido para convertirse en un dios mas.

…

…

* flash back de date al leer la inscripción de la katana de Kojuuro.*

- es hora ya de ambicionar todo el país... lo primero es el punto muerto de Kawanakajima...- date estaba ausente , sentado viendo hacia afuera, las palabras de kojuuro eran tan irritantes para su cabeza cansada. - parece que takeda-dono y uesugi-dono han estado vigilándose desde hace tiempo. – el estratega dibujaba con su dedo sobre el mapa.

-kojuuro.

-si? – se irguió al oír la voz de su señor llamándole.

-porque intentaste suicidarte después de lo de hitoribashi?

-oh? porque usted fue herido terriblemente en combate y mi deber de...

- no fue solo por eso! tu no querías que fuéramos allá... pero yo me aferre a la posibilidad de tomar oshuu de una sola vez – date miro el suelo, kojuuro tenía razón.

- al final ganamos y date dirige oshuu ahora. – él tenía la costumbre de absorber y hacer propias las culpas de su querido en secreto Masamune. Así mismo para que su amo fuese fuerte y no llevara peso en la espalda él mismo se había hecho el moralmente responsable de la muerte de kojiro, el hermano de masamune.

-pero allí sacrificamos más que nunca antes... ya me sentía responsable por ello ¡ y entonces tu!

- solo quería que usted experimentara el verdadero dolor de la perdida para poder celebrar juntos los frutos de la victoria obtenida...yo solo deseaba enseñarle con la pérdida de su ojo derecho mientras fuera joven para aprenderlo. si comprende eso...

-cállate! - se pone de pie-no te hagas el listo conmigo! - tomo al dragón negro y lo desenfundo, estaba listo para decapitar a kojuro pero se detuvo a un par de centímetros de su cuello. - me tienes controlado.. ¿lo sabías?

- ni lo mencione - recibe su katana enfundada.

- no dejare que el ejercito de date pierda a nadie mas

-masamune-sama... lo comprendo ahora

*fin del flashback*

….

…

katakura mira la garra partida en su cuarto de reclusión

- masamune-sama... yo, kojuuro creo firmemente que usted sigue vivo... pero por favor... no sea tan imprudente...- acaricia la garra mientras a kilómetros de distancia date sujeta la empuñadura del dragón negro.

-kojuuro...- susurra dokugan-ryo

….

….

Nota: hasta aquí utilice diálogos originales de sengoku basara two…. Por supuesto sacados de contexto…. Pero ahora comienza la mezcla de los diálogos originales con los ficticios… muchas gracias.

…

…

Después de semejante paliza el ejercito del clan date no podía sufrir más bajas… y sin una estrategia clara prefería preservar a sus hombres para mantener la paz dentro de pequeño territorio que seguía bajo su poder sin levantamientos.

-KOJUURO! – grito masamune aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la catana de su ojo derecho. – mierda….. toyotomi… te aplastare… veras el descomunal poder de dokugan-ryu!

- masamune dono! – una voz familiar se mezclaba entre el trotar de un caballo al borde de la fatiga – yo, genkiro yukimura Sanada y mis hombres hemos dejado nuestro plan original de lado para asistir al dragón de un solo ojo de Oshuu!

El agitado corcel se paro delante del líder de oshuu y yukimura bajo de un salto.

No estoy de humor para soportar al tigre de kai… que no me moleste…

…..

…..

- oyakata-sama! – sasuke apareció junto al tigre de kai que intentaba descansar de la apabullante realidad.

- ¿no ves que estoy comiendo?… nada es más importante para un guerrero que alimentarse correctamente… pero ya que estas aquí… ¿Qué sucede?.

-oyamada- sama sigue la ruta planeada, pero apenas con la mitad de los hombres.

-que! – el tigre escupió su bebida y contemplo preocupado al ninja – yukimura? Donde esta?

- aun no lo hemos ubicado…

-sasuke sama… - uno de sus subordinados apareció de la nada - … yukimura-sama esta en oshuu; reunido con el dragón de un solo ojo.

- ese yukimura! – el tigre se irguió de un movimiento y se limpio la boca. – sasuke, por ahora dales nuevas directivas a Oyamada y sus hombres… luego obliga a yukimura a volver sobre sus pasos… el destino de hi no moto esta en esa estrategia… que no la arruine por completo…

- si… - sasuke partió casi en un suspiro

…

…

-¿así que el takeda no sabe nada al respecto? – tanto yukimura como masamune estaban en un cuarto cenando juntos – no quiero significarte un problema, sabes que no estoy dispuesto a hacer pactos de ningún tipo…..

- masamune-dono!... – el corazón del cachorro de tigre se detuvo al ser contemplado por ese ojo azul tan obscuro y profundo. – yo, ni persigo ninguna alianza… es solo que cuando comenzó a correr la noticia de su caída en suriagehara… me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin usted…

- estupideces… ¿de verdad creías que moriría sin haberte encontrado para una batalla final?

- ma… masamune-dono…. – sanada arrebato al comandante date y lo sostuvo por la ropa, contemplo su ojo observador y luego lo beso efusivamente.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end of cap. 1))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Que les pareció?...

Espero les guste… prometo actualizar en breve….

Saludos a todos… y les pido comentarios por favor!

Ahora lo importante  
* el sepukku es el suicidio tradicional japonés. En este ritual se procede de dos maneras, la mas popular, y mas apropiada para guerreros u hombres que precisan dejarle algo de dignidad a su cadáver es el harakiri (una puñalada en el hígado) aunque existe también el nodokiro (corte de la graganta ) que e el que intenta practicar oichi en segoku basara uno, mas popular en mujeres. En la mayoría de los casos el practicante solicitaba la asistencia a una segunda persona que le cortase la cabeza antes de gritar o de revolcarse del dolor por que tales cosas son una deshonra. Por eso es que masamune se ofrece como "padrino" por así decirlo…

… otro punto que quería aclarar; Kojuro dice que lo hara de forma vulgar porque los guerreros al momento del sepukku utilizaban su propia katana… pero kojuro no…

….algo mas… así como los occidentales le atribuimos el coraje y el valor al corazón…. Los japoneses se lo dan al hígado…. (por ello la puñalada en este suicidio ritual se da en el Higado…)


	2. chapter 2

_**Capítulo II: los tumbos del dragón**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Bueno…. llegue al segundo capítulo… rala… muy contenta.

.

.

Resumen: kojuuro está preso de Hanbei y masamune está siendo besado por yukimura

…

…

- estupideces… ¿de verdad creías que moriría sin haberte encontrado para una batalla final?

- ma… masamune-dono…. – sanada arrebato al comandante date y lo sostuvo por la ropa, contemplo su ojo observador y luego lo beso efusivamente.

Date lo alejo de si con fuerza. Casi con asco y se puso de pie limpiándose los labios.

-; masamune-dono… - yukimura se puso en posición de suplica – yo, sanada genjiro yukimura estoy muy avergonzado por mi com…

- suficiente…. – pensativo salió del cuarto, dejando a su invitado comiendo solo. Más bien esperando solo.

…

…

Que se cree ese bastardo! – se enfurecía masamune practicando con sus seis garras sobre la arena de su patio. – yo soy el Dokugan-ryu! Que creía que hacia!... y tu kojuuro…- se detuvo a contemplar la catana de su súbdito inseparable. - ¿Cuándo piensas volver… - arrojo la espada en la arena y decidió hablar con ese muchacho empedernido de una buena vez.

…

…

Date-san… - dijo yukimura sorprendido al ver a su anfitrión regresar. Evitar el sonrojo era imposible. Después de todo se había mostrado ante aquel hombre tal como era realmente.

¡¿pretendías burlarte de mí?... ¡acaso el viejo shingen ya sucumbió ante Toyotomi y vienes de parte de ese cara de mono!

No… usted no entiende…

Mj… no, ahora entiendo… - lentamente el líder del clan Date se apodero de los labios de Yukimura. En sus interiores ardía tanto fuego que sus labios se adherían como con imanes . pero la cordura volvió a su cabeza antes de que no hubiese retorno. – entonces cuento con tu ayuda para derrotar a Takenaka Hanbei…

Cla…claro – el cachorro de tigre sentía su pecho caliente y su boca muy agitada, pero ambos eran hombres y no había nada de honor en lo que casi estaban por hacer.… - Masamune-dono… yo estaré siempre a su lado… creo firmemente en el país que persigue mi oyakata-sama… pero lo seguiré a donde vaya… por usted puedo dar mi vida!

… yukimura…- se sonrió confiado-… bien…. Mejor será que vayas a descansar… no queda mucho que hace a estas horas de la noche…

…

…

Masamune entro a su cuarto y se dispuso a descansar. Siempre había necesitado la aprobación de quienes lo rodeaban. Y ahora que tenia nuevamente ese aliento, esta vez proporcionado por yukimura podía pensar con más claridad.

*flash back*

- mi hijo no podrá comandar el clan con el estado que tiene ahora… por favor… piensen en Kojiro, es menor… pero es fuerte y sano…

- yo confió mucho en masamune…. Tiene potencial..

-pero van a atacarlo por el lado derecho siempre…. no dejare que mi hijo muera en un campo de batalla como experimento… Kojiro es el más indicado… masamune es muy débil… - el niño oía la conversación de sus padres y otros adultos del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Por qué lo creían débil? Después de todo había sobrevivido a la viruela.

*fin del flash back*

- maldición… pensar en esas cosas no me sirve de nada ahora…

…

…

Yukimura intentaba descansar, pero su cuerpo le quemaba. Pensar en lo ocurrido con el dragón de un ojo… su existencia había cambiado desde que conoció a masamune Date.

Jefe yukimura… - Sasuke se apareció allí como un fantasma entre la niebla, solo que esta vez estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no tendrías que estar con Oyamada y los demás?...

Oyakata-sama quiere recordarte que tienes una misión muy importante… y que no podrán hacerlo ellos solos… ¿insistirá en esta locura?

Planeo acabar con Takenaka Hanbei, Toyotomi se quedara sin su estratega y será más vulnerable… luego solo hay que convencer a los señores de otros territorios para que le quiten su apoyo…

…o lo hace por el dokugan-ryu? - Sasuke interrumpió al general que se quedo callado, sin encontrar palabras para desmentir semejante verdad.

…Sasuke… no…

Descuide, si se apega al plan de oyakata-sama no habrá de que temer… además… si se sabe lo que siente por date-dono debilitaría mucho al clan Takeda; al menos en imagen… solo proceda con cuidado y diríjase cuanto antes a su posición. – Sasuke partió antes de darle tiempo al joven para agregar palabra.

…

…

Katakura apenas tenia noción del paso del tiempo, escaza luz solar que ingresaba a la prisión había dejado de ya de pasar hacia varias horas. Por lo que el espadachín sospechaba que la noche estaba cómodamente instalada. Su espalda ya le dolía y su corazón apacible se estaba llenando de odio y de preocupaciones. ¿De verdad estaba aun con vida? Hasta hacia unas horas había podido oír el latido de su señor… pero ahora era como si se hubiese alejado o apagado. Sentado frente a la katana apenas dormitaba, hasta que oyó unos pasos cerca y abrió los ojos atentamente.

¿acaso jamás descansas? – Hanbei ingreso a la pequeña celda en atuendos de cama – eres un hombre excelente… ¿Por qué no te unes al ejercito de Toyotomi? en ese caso; podrías ser tu mismo quien vaya al juntadero de cadáveres de Suriagehara… y verías con tus ojos al maltrecho cadáver de tu amo…

No veo el porqué… si no me han traído aun la cabeza de masamune-sama… es que no ha muerto aun…

Bien… entonces mandare a uno de mis hombres a buscar la cabeza del dokugan-ryu… y tú la veras…

¿Por qué?

¿Qué cosa?

¿para qué necesita Toyotomi otro estratega? Otro general? ¿Qué buscas de mi Hanbei?...

Me di cuenta que eres un hombre formidable Katakura-kun… y solo quiero lo mejor para Hideyoshi… - de repente el equilibrio del hombre de cabellos platinados se perdió, y Kojuro lo tomo antes de que su cabeza chocara con el piso. Al ladearle la cara al indefenso Hanbei vio algo de sangre fluir de su boca. ¿pudiera ser que buscara su suplente?.

Katakura…- susurro el hombre bastante contento de estar entre esos brazos fuertes y protectores. - ¿algún día podemos vernos fuera de este sitio tan húmedo?...

…

…

Sasuke estaba en su puesto de vigilancia, pero su atención estaba puesta en la luna que redonda le iluminaba la cara. ¿Qué llevaba a un hombre a poner todo en juego por lo que tenía guardado dentro? Kasuga ya lo había dejado todo por Uesugi-dono… pero ¿seria igual con yukimura y Date-san?

Mi amo Kenshin está preocupado por el cambio de movimientos que realizo uno de sus hom…. – Kasuga se había aparecido a centímetros del ninja que no la noto. – Sasuke!

-eh?- pregunto despreocupado. ¿Qué decías?...

¿Por qué yukimura cambio de plan? ¿Qué está planeando Takeda dejando tan pocos hombres para cruzarse con Toyotomi?...

¿porque dejaste tu objetivo de acabar con Uesugi?... no tengo idea de lo que planea hacer. Solo e pero que no perjudiquen los planes de oyakata-sama…

…por ahora daré la investigación como concluida…. ¿pero tú crees que s tan difícil de entender?... – la hermosa espada del dios de la guerra de Echigo partió silenciosamente.

…

…

-Masamune-dono! – yukimura llamo a la puerta de su anfitrión ya muy entrada la madrugada.

-que sucede yukimura?- Date abrió la puerta, sobándose el ojo con pereza.

- pienso investigar la zona de desaparición de Katakura-sama. Espero hallar pistas sobre su paradero.

- intuyo que está en el castillo de Toyotomi… a ese gusano le conviene más tenerlo vivo… - apretó los dientes de la ira.

- … masamune-dono… yo, temo que en realidad no les sea una ventaja mantenerlo con vida… Katakura-san no es del tipo de persona que cambiaria de bando… para ellos no tiene ningún valor…

-shit!... no había pensado en esa posibilidad… ni siquiera han enviado una nota haciéndose autores del secuestro… kojuuro…

- masamune-dono… volveré con noticias…

-yukimura… - el dragón de un solo ojo se quedo contemplando el fuego en los ojos del hombre de Kai que lo contemplaba a su vez antes de partir. Con cuidado de no enseñar su cicatriz se quito el parche y se lo dio al guerrero en la mano. – recuerda volver en una pieza…

-volveré con pistas sobre el paradero de Katakura-sama!

…

….

Masamune volvió a acostarse, detestaba admitir que era una persona débil, necesitaba siempre a alguien que estuviese allí con él, como kojuuro lo había mal acostumbrado.

*flashback*

Era su primera batalla, el joven del clan date de solo 14 años se vio encerrado, jamás en su inexperta vida se había preparado para morir y ser descuartizado como un trofeo de guerra. Cuando de la nada Kojuuro apareció como un espíritu, los miro a todos de manera desafiante y grito "yo soy masamune"* desviando la atención de todos, dándole tiempo de huir. Cuando los atacantes vieron la trampa, el hijo mayor de Date Terumune**. Había partido del escenario de lucha.

*fin de flash back*

- kojuuro…. Shit!

…

…

Yukimura bajo de su caballo sobre las huellas de la huida de los cobardes que se habían llevado al ojo derecho del dragón. Casi podía intuir que se habían llevado a Katakura como a un rehén de elite, y lo más probable era que siguiera con vida…pero esa certeza se llevaba la posibilidad de ser el ojo derecho del dragón, de hacer que Masamune-dono no pueda pelear sin su respaldo, ser quien le de la templanza a su hambre insaciable de poder… darle la vida a sus sueños rotos el día de la derrota.

-perdóneme Katakura-dono… perdóneme Masamune-dono….-golpeo los puños sobre la tierra que parecía estéril por tanta sangre.

…

…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((end del II))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Espero que les haya gustado…

Jejeje

Estoy estudiando historia de estos años en Japón… muy interesante

*Date teremune. Es muy obvio… pero es el padre de Masamune

**según cuentan las leyendas Kojuro uso esta estrategia para proteger la vida del delfín del clan en su primera batalla. A la edad de 14 años, Masamune lideró su primera campaña, ayudando a su padre a luchar en contra de la familia Sōma.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo III: aferrándome a tus mentiras…._**

..

.

.

Resumen: Kojuro cuida de Hanbei enfermo, Masamune espera los resultados de la investigación de Yukimura acostado en su futon. El cachorro de tigre de Kai estaba a punto de darle una vuelta de tuerca a la historia de todo Japón sin saberlo.

…

….

El sol se paseaba suavemente entre la vegetación, dándole la vida a los sueños de quienes luchaban por ser dueños de todo hi no moto. Pero existían dos personas que en la isla mayor no habían siquiera pegado un ojo; por un lado, el dragón de un ojo de Oshuu impaciente por las respuestas a sus preguntas y del otro lado; el ojo derecho del dragón; que pacientemente aguardaba a que su captor. Takenaka Hanbei estuviese de mejor estado. Velándose toda la noche por piedad hacia ese ser humano, que por medios cobardes buscaba, en el fondo lo mismo que él: la mirada complaciente de su señor y serle útil hasta el último aliento. el samurái hijo del sacerdote* podía imaginar que para Hanbei cumplir su segundo objetivo no estaba muy lejos. Inclusive ahora, con la claridad de los primeros rayos de Nichirin** que demostraba su potencial como dios el estado del hombre del cabello platinado no mejoraba, pero al menos había despertado de su letargo.

Katakura-kun… ¿esto es un sueño?- sonrió tímidamente. Seguro que la fiebre tenía mucho que ver en el papel de du extraño sueño en el que descansaba en el regazo del ojo derecho del dragón.

Levántate Hanbei… - dijo en tono serio, intentando evitar toda piedad o empatía por el general de Toyotomi que lo tenía como prisionero.

Katakura- kun…. – suspiro el hombre sentándose lentamente. Nadie se había ocupado de su enfermedad más que su médico. Toyotomi no tenía que saberlo jamás.

Señor! – grito un subordinado de Hanbei con una bolsa de tela en la mano. – finalmente lo conseguimos… - el soldado dejo caer la pesada carga que no superaba los 30 cm de diámetro. Con tan solo el sonido, Kojuro podía imaginarse de que se trataba.

…

…

-Masamune-dono! – Yukimura no tuvo que esperar más que dos segundos a que la puerta de papel se abriese y la mano del dokugan-ryu lo asiese por la ropa y lo acerque a su rostro.

-…Kojuuro…. ¿que descubriste?...

-… Masamune-dono…. – suspiro – el sitio quedo devastado…no hay nada que sugiera que se llevaran un rehén con vida… - bajo la cabeza.

-… maldito….. – el dragón de un solo ojo apretaba los puños y los dientes intentando de contener tanta rabia y tanta impotencia. – ese Hanbei… me las pagara… hare que no tenga donde caerse muerto…

- jefe! – uno de los hombres se acerco él y le susurro algo al oído.

- estás seguro?... – el soldado convertido en mensajero asistió ruidosamente. -… parece que el ejercito de Toyotomi no se ha movido en estos días… ¿estará esperando mi reacción?... mierda… no se que estén pensando esos idiotas…

- … Masamune-dono… yo cuidare de su espalda a partir de ahora… yo estaré a su lado siempre… - la voz le temblaba en la garganta al hablar, pero estaba seguro, aun si tenía que morir joven y en el anonimato, el corazón la gritaba que se prendiese al pequeño sueño del dragón, aunque su patria soñada estaba bajo el comando de oyakata-sama.

-tsk… ¿así que el dragón de un ojo tendra a su lado al cachorro de tigre de Kai?... interesante… - se volteo a ver a Yukimura – luchemos juntos hasta el final! – estiro tres de sus garras, donde en realidad la central era el dragón negro.

-si! – trabo una de sus lanzas como cierre del pacto.

..

…

Que olor más desagradable… - Hanbei se tapo nariz y boca con el dorso de su mano – aquí tienes la cabeza de tu señor…. ¿te atreves a quitarla del saco? - el joven de cabellos platinados pateo la cabeza como ultimo símbolo de profanación.

Este no es Masamune-sama… sentencio Kojuuro viendo el saco ensangrentado.

Aun no lo has abierto… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?...

Sé que el dokugan-ryu jamás se hubiese dejado cortar la cabeza…

Para empezar; sin su ojo derecho fue presa fácil en Suriegahara y logre herirle la espalda… y en segundo lugar mi mensajero me comento que el cráneo estaba demasiado adherido al resto del cadáver… y que tuvieron que destrozarle el cuello para traerte esta parte… - rio siniestro, por momentos la mirada carente de interés por el resto del mundo le recordó la de Mitsuhide Akechi…

Maldito… - Katakura quito por fin el saco que cubría esa cabeza.

.

La impresión fue un monstruo que se devoro el oxigeno de la sala y el corazón de Kojuuro. El cabello castaño y la piel blanca eran inconfundiblemente similares a la del dokugan-ryu. Con cuidado Katakura observo el ojo derecho de la cabeza… y no estaba…

***flash back***

-Kojuuro… - Masamune se secaba el rostro después de haberse lavado la cara.

-si?

-oí que pueden sacarme el ojo en una batalla… y supongo que sabes que no le daré a nadie ese gusto…

- que hará entonces?... – Kojuuro miraba a su amo sin entender que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

-Kojuuro… serás tú quien me quite el ojo… - tomo la botella de sake y bebió de ella bastante. – confió en que lo harás bien…

-Masamune-sama… ¿está seguro?... – Kojuuro no cabía en si mismo del asombro y sostenía su bebida sin poder tomar siquiera un sorbo.

***fin del flash back**

Confiesa Hanbei…- Kojuuro lo miro a los ojos. – este no es Masamune-sama…

¿es que acaso no quieres creerlo Katakura-kun?... te daré tres días con la cabeza de tu señor para que te quites todas las dudas… espero que en menos de tres días estés sirviendo a Toyotomi. De lo contrario nuestro próximo blanco serán las antiguas tierras del dokugan-ryu… y no dejaremos ni un solo humano de pie… - Hanbei abandono la sala lo más rápido que pudo, estuvo al borde de no poder contener sus sorpresa ante la sagacidad de Katakura Kojuuro; casi lograba el ojo derecho del dragón repetir lo de Kawanakajima.

…

…

Sasuke se aproxima al tigre de Kai que podía observar el estanque de su patio.

-oyakata-sama…

-que sucede ahora Sasuke? Qué piensa hacer Yukimura al respecto?

- oyakata-sama… - el ninja baja la cabeza y dubitativo decide seguir hablando - … Yukimura ha abandonado al clan Takeda… aparentemente ahora es un hombre de date; ante la pérdida de Katakura Kojuuro parece que el dokugan-ryu requiere otro segundo al mando…

-..Mmm….- sorbió su te mirando al horizonte. – ya veo…

- lo ha tomado muy bien, oyakata-sama

-¡¿acaso ese chico perdió la cabeza! – el líder de Takeda arrojo su hacha rompiendo el miro que limitaba su patio. -… mantenme informado… - intento encontrar paz nuevamente. Sabía desde ese momento contra oda que el corazón de Yukimura era inflexible y que comenzaba a latir de amor… un amor que lo arrastraría a dos caminos sin futuro; la locura o la muerte.

…

…

El día transcurría agitado en hi no moto, por lo que la noche sorprendió a todos los ánimos cansados; pensando en dormir para levantarse junto al sol y continuar la lucha...

-Yukimura… ¿ya te vas a dormir?... -el líder del clan irrumpió en el cuarto de su nuevo general.

- Ma… Masamune-dono… ¿sucede algo?...

- la luna esta enorme sobre nosotros…. ¿Por qué no tomamos algo?... – el hombre traía consigo el juego de sake.

- Masamune-dono… ¿Cómo procederemos a partir de ahora?

- confiare en tu palabra de que esos infelices me segaron nuevamente del lado derecho… por lo que la prioridad es recobrar el poder sobre mi territorio… y luego… la venganza del clan date hacia el cara de mono… - sirvió algo del licor de arroz y lo bebió mientras Yukimura veía el suyo. - ¿cuando fue?... en qué momento comenzaron esos sentimientos hacia mí?... – el dragón pregunto sin quitar la mirada de la lámpara que los alumbraba tenuemente.

-… al pie de la montaña de Saijo… mi corazón ardió de ganas de pelear en cuanto me cruce con su mirada… pero poco después comprendí.. Que no eran solo deseos de lucha lo que sentía…

-…¿Qué mas sentías? – Masamune se aproximo a él y lo beso en la boca, sirviendo un poco de sake en la boca de su general.

.

Luego de haber pasado el licor como un recado paso su lengua como segunda carta en esa boca que temblaba indecisa, Masamune abrazo el torso de Yukimura y lo acerco a su cuerpo, mientras sanada parecía hipnotizado por esa lengua que se movía en el interior de su boca, con ese intenso sabor a alcohol; pero cuando la asfixia comenzaba a ser un riesgo para los amantes solo allí el dokugan-ryu soltó los labios de Yukimura.

…

…

Kojuuro observaba la cabeza. Los dientes estaban la gran mayoría partidos, pero los pocos que permanecían completos y en su sitio le recordaban los de su señor. Como la vez que lo vio gritar tanto que pudo verlos a todos por tanto tiempo que `podía casi dibujarlos.

***flash back***

Como de costumbre Kojuuro terminaba accediendo a las peticiones de Masamune; incluso a una tan delicada como extirpar su ojo ciego de su cuenca. En el procedimiento había quedado casi sordo, por los alaridos que el propietario del órgano lanzaba al aire. Por que no pudiese ver con el no le restaba sensibilidad al órgano.

Las uñas de date estaban casi marcadas en el suelo de madera que también se marcaba con la sangre del dokugan-ryu

***fin del flashback***

Masamune-sama… - Kojuuro no podía negar más la identidad del cadáver que tenia frente a él. – Masamune-sama! – se posiciono junto a la garra de su señor intentando no llorar por su pérdida irremediable.

…

…

La luna se escurría a través del suave papel de arroz que recubría las puertas y paredes del cuarto de Yukimura, donde esta podía observar al dragón avanzar sobre el cuerpo de Sanada, besando su ombligo y luego su vientre; trepando por su pecho, su cuello y finalmente su boca. Salvo que ahora Yukimura no podía distinguir entre su aliento y el de Date, ambos habían estado bebiendo demasiado e incluso el antiguo general de Kai estaba un poco aturdido.

Quizás aprovechando este estado de mareo fue cuando el dokugan-ryu dio su golpe maestro posicionándose entre las piernas de su ahora sometido enamorado; aunque el alcohol también tenía efectos en su conducta.

La lámpara mostraba dos siluetas meciéndose y disfrutando del calor de la otra piel, del sonido de la otra voz y del gusto del otro aliento. Finalmente aunque algo nervioso Masamune decidió acceder al interior de Yukimura que lo recibió con igual nerviosismo, y también iguales ansias…. Ahora había un lazo que los tenia sujetos el uno al otro. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro como ambos hundidos en la deshonra. Aunque a ninguno le preocupaba, en cambio a Masamune se le nublo la mente al volcarse en Yukimura y al segundo se le ahogo un gemido en la garganta al sentir a su amante dejar parte de si dentro de él.

-Masamune-dono…. – suspiro mientras veía el sudado rostro de su señor.

((((((((((((((((((((((((end del III )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Wow! Ya hubo xxx…

Jejeje

En fin…

*el padre de Kojuuro, Katakura Kagenaga, fue un sacerdote shinto que se convirtió en samurái.

** Nichirin es el nombre que el clan Mori le daban al disco solar al que adoraban como un dios.

Y la tercera aclaración no tiene un asterisco porque aparece en diversos párrafos y el es ojo derecho de Date. Muchos historiadores apuntan la ceguera del ojo izquierdo a una viruela (cap. I del fic) pero ignoran como perdió el órgano completo. Es aquí cuando el folklore se mezcla con el relato histórico; algunos apuntan a que lo hizo el mismo ante el comentario de uno de sus hombres de que el ojo derecho del dragón era una debilidad o un buen trofeo y otros dicen que pidió a Kojuro que se lo quite. Aun que unos historiadores japoneses encontraron el sepulcro de date y aseguran que dentro de la orbita habían vestigios de tejido, lamentablemente el sitio fue bombardeado en 1945 (segunda guerra mundial) de lo contrario con la ciencia de hoy en día se podría saber si el dokugan-ryu tenía o no el ojo derecho. Otra prueba de que en realidad poseía el globo ocular aunque ciego es una escultura mandada a hacer por su esposa en 1652 en que se le ven ambos ojos, aunque el derecho mucho menor que el izq.

Nos vemos en el IV!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: la mordida del dragón negro.

,

..

.

Resumen: Yukimura y Masamune la noche anterior demostraron su amor mutuo en el nuevo cuarto del segundo, mientras que Kojuuro recibió la cabeza del dragón de Oshuu tal cual la había pedido.

…

…

Takenaka Hanbei sabia con claridad que el ojo derecho pronto estaría de su lado y se relamía pensando en las posibilidades que el ejercito de Toyotomi tenia de expandirse incluso fuera del Japón, pero en cuanto se asomo no pudo ingresar con sus aires de grandeza de siempre, la mirada de aquel hombre que el tanto admiraba estaba nublada y distante, casi parecían ojos ciegos. Cuando oyó los pasos del guardia tras de él para llevarle el primer alimento de la mañana al recluso Hanbei se escurrió detrás fingiendo el desinterés hacia los demás que ya había mostrada en Kawanakajima o Suriegahara.

-buenos días…. Katakura-kun…. ¿ya te convenciste de la presencia de tu señor en esta sala…. O parte de él… - río irónico.

- que harán con Masmune-sama… donde está su armadura y su parche…?... o es que acaso este hombre no es Masamune-sama!

- el parche es ahora propiedad de mi mensajero… se lo merece por todo lo que le costó encontrar el cuerpo en los campos llenos de cadáveres identificados con los colores de Masamune-kun… y la armadura?… bueno… muchos ladrones pasaron por allí antes que mi mensajero… en cuanto a la cabeza… imagino que las mascotas de Toyotomi se divertirían con una cabeza…. La pena es que no sabrán que le perteneció a un hombre fuerte pero idiota… - viperinamente volteo su rostro para observar el de Katakura hundido en la ira, pero en cambio vio el rostro de un hombre que estaba a punto de resignarse a perderlo todo, ni siquiera podía mantener el rostro en alto.

- prefiero ser ejecutado antes que ser un general de Toyotomi…

-¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil Katakura-kun?...sabes que eres genial dirigiendo hombres…

-…solo soy un soldado mas del clan date… moriré como mis compañeros….

- pongámoslo así…. Si eres un general de Hideyoshi no solo tendrás tu mismo la libertad de ir a Suriegahara a ver el desastre táctico de tu antiguo señor sino, que las tierras de date que ahora se disputan las familias de Soma y otras tantas serán de Hideyoshi, que cuidara de cada siervo, anciano mujer y niño…

-dije que no… no importa que tan sucios sean tus tratos…

-bien… de lo contrario… Hideyoshi se apoderara de esas tierras y no dejara un piedra sobre otra en los antiguos dominios de Date-kun….

Y la cabeza que tienes frente a tus ojos será puesta en una estaca para que la chusma la observe en la plaza….

-¿que tipo de confianza puedo tenerle a un hombre tan desesperado como para secuestrarme y que pelea sin honor…

-cierra la boca! – Hanbei hundió su espada enfundada en la boca de estomago de su prisionero y luego lo contemplo como el hombre tosía intentando no dejarse vencer por el dolor. – este atardecer vendré por tu respuesta… si es positiva no tardares en ser el favorito de Hideyoshi… las tierras de tu antiguo señor estarán en su sitio y sus habitantes gozaran de protección…y Masamune-kun tendrá un sepulcro digno de un hombre tan exitoso en el campo de batalla… pero si me dices que no… te pudrirás aquí viendo como Hideyoshi se convierte en el dueño de este país y de el mundo…. Cada ser vivo en cercanías de Oshuu será asesinado con saña y crueldad…. Solo porque te niegas a hacer lo más lógico… - Hanbei tomo la bolsa que contenía los restos del dragón de un ojo y partió. Kojuuro solo entonces rompió postura para gemir del dolor del golpe dado con increíble brutalidad y de su psiquis cada vez más golpeada y frágil que el día anterior.

-Masamune sama…. ¿Qué me pediría usted?... ¿Qué aceptaría Teremune-sama?... –pese a su dolor era momento de actuar con la cabeza en frio y elegir lo mejor para todos.

…

…

Yukimura abrió los ojos lo más temprano que su cuerpo le permitió; pero el dragón se había marchado sin dejar ni un rastro de su presencia la noche anterior.

Al salir el joven vio a una especie de delegación de hombres que apenas superaban a diez en número.

Buenos días, Yukimura! – dijo Masamune bastante animado y con la mirada fiera nuevamente, listo para la pelea.

Masamune-dono… ¿Qué significa esto?

Bueno… como mi general y viendo que eres mucho más inquieto que Kojuuro decidí separarte unos diez hombres para que dispongas de ellos a tu antojo…

Muchas gracias Masamune-dono!

Los necesitaras a todos… nos atacan desde varios frentes y creo que deberíamos separarnos…

Esta seguro?...

Tienes una mejor idea?...

bueno… es solo que creí que lo de Kawanakajima fue su idea podríamos modificar esa estrategia…

No, Kojuuro me detuvo… el siempre cambiaba mis planes sobre la marcha… salvo una vez….

Masamune-dono… permítame avanzar junto a usted en el frente más numeroso… aunque la desventaja sea avasalladora… nadie podrá ante nuestro espíritu…

Eh? …- se sonrió apasionado por el desafío – entonces solo queda una pregunta… are you ready guys!

Yeah! – se oyó de sus leales y aguerridos soldados.

Yukimura… - el dragón apoyo una mano sobre el hombro del hombre que tenía la misión de cubrir su ojo derecho nuevamente…

Masamune-dono… - saco algo de sus ropas – su parche señor… yo cuidare de su ojo para que jamás tenga que quitárselo de nuevo…

…

…

Hanbei miraba por la ventana del cuarto de mapas. Sabía que su salud desmejoraba cuando entraba este mes… ya había perdido peso y se sentía cansado hasta poco después de levantarse.

-ese hombre no va a aceptar unirse a nuestro ejército… deséchalo… - dijo Toyotomi ingresando apenas notando la tristeza con la que Hanbei contemplaba el cielo.

-aguarda Hideyoshi! Le lleve la cabeza del dragón… no tardara en estar de tu lado y ver la grandeza que yo veo en tus ojos…

-la cabeza?...

-luego de Suriegahara busque un campesino que se le pareciera y lo compre por un par de monedas… el resto fue fácil…unos días descomponiéndose al sol y lo demás es historia…

-cuanto más piensas esperarlo?...

-hasta el ocaso… solo hasta el ocaso…

- ten cuidado con esos planes tan arriesgados… oí que Date viene con un general de Takeda…

-mas precisamente el dragón planea retomar sus territorios… aun no entiendo porque parece haberse olvidado que tenemos de rehén a Katakura-kun…. O cree que esta muerto… o nos está presionando…Prepárenme mi caballo! – le grito al guardia de la puerta. - … volveré con noticias Hideyoshi…

-insisto en que descanses Hanbei… te ves muy pálido y delgado…

-es el efecto embriagador de saber que toda esta enorme nación y hasta el más oculto confín del planeta te pertenece…. Y mi deseo no estará cumplido hasta ver tus sueños realidad…

- ten cuidado… lo perdería todo sin mi estratega de confianza…

-descuida… no existe ningún peón imprescindible… - Hanbei abandono la sala de mapas mucho antes de que Hideyoshi pudiese siquiera entender la frase.

…

…

El frente de date avanzó como una tormentas sobre los soldados que esperaban ordenes de sus señores. La victoria era sospechosamente fácil. Hasta que Hanbei apareció de entremedio del tumulto y se posicionó a pocos metros del caballo del dokugan-ryu; que en ese momento se sintió estúpido por congelarse del terror y la ira acumulada por la muerte de Kojuuro y la batalla de Suriegahara.

-buenos días…dokugan-ryu… veo que por ahora no has muerto…

-maldito! Me habías dicho que Kojuuro estaba con vida… haz cometido un error en tomar al dragón de un ojo como un idiota…

-solo te dije que lo trataríamos bien… pero olvide comentarte que hablaba de su cadáver… ahora es abono para mi cultivo de rosas… al menos pudo ver la belleza de mis arreglos de ikebana y mi jardín antes de morir por ideales de un niño estúpido como tu…

-hijo de perra! Pagaras lo que le hiciste a Kojuuro! – el dragón enfureció completamente. ¿Cómo que habían utilizado a su mejor hombre y una de sus personas más importantes como abono en un jardín?

- espera Masamune-kun… vine a hablar contigo… te prometo que Hideyoshi será un buen amo de tos tierras si te conviertes en su siervo…

-¿estas bromeando?... – hazte a un lado o morirás como el resto de mis enemigos!

-en realidad solo nos interesan tus territorios… sin Katakura-kun no eres una amenaza a nuestro plan… incluso podemos darte el mismo tamaño en una zona costera…. ¿Qué te parece?

-si fuiste capaz de acabar con Kojuuro imagino que eres inteligente y sabes cuál es mi respuesta…

-se razonable Masamune-kun… si es Toyotimi quien te da las tierras… no tendrás que defenderlas… al menos no de el…

-no hay trato Hanbei! No me compraras con esas patrañas!

-hecho Masamune-kun… por suerte Hideyoshi siempre tiene un lugar para los hombres medianamente útiles… si lo necesitas… pídelo y lo tendrás…Masamune-kun. – Hanbei tras estas palabras da la orden de retirada y mostrando como Toyotomi tenía a los otros clanes menores aun que el suyo bajo sus pies…

….

….

Takenaka recién llegaba al castillo cuando se vio sorprendido por la noche. Dejando su caballo abandonado corrió casi a ver la respuesta del general de Date. Pero la celda estaba vacía, no quedaba siquiera el recuerdo del arma del dukugan-ryu.

- Takenaka….- oyó en su espalda con la inconfundible voz de Kojuuro, esa voz grave y firme que resonaba entre sus cabellos antes de bailar en sus oídos. -Hideyoshi-dono nos espera.

-veo que has tomado una sabia decisión Katakura-kun- el joven intento entrelazar a su nuevo aliado, pero este casi huyo del contacto físico.

- no he hablado con nadie respecto de tu desmayo de la otra noche, pero me di cuenta que Hideyoshi-dono no tiene conocimiento de tu delicado estado de salud…

- solo fue un día agotador… estoy bien…

- … - Kojuuro salió de ese pasillo lleno de malos recuerdos y arrastrando sus pies perdidamente llego al jardín del castillo. Deseaba acabar su existencia en este mundo pero sabía que si vivía en el deshonor le permitiría seguir existiendo en paz a la gente que había seguido fielmente a su señor. Lo único que descansaba en su mano era un puñado de cabellos que le había arrancado al cadáver, lo único que lo mantenía cerca de Masamune-sama.

…

…

Hanbei busco a Hideyoshi por todo el castillo, quería agradecerle haberle perdonado la vida a Katakura y haber aceptado su ofrecimiento también. Finalmente lo encontró en su cuarto.

-Hideyoshi? Que haces aquí? No te sientes bien?...

-fue extraño hablar con Katakura… crees que nos servirá en este estado?... esta resentido por la muerte de Date, pero me juro lealtad a mí y a mi causa…

- el es verdaderamente fuerte Hideyoshi… es hasta que comprenda que le hicimos un bien….

…

….

Yukimura con impotencia miraba a Masamune algo triste, desde el segundo encuentro con Hanbei le veía temblar el pulso y hablar desganadamente.

-Masamune-dono… - en la intimidad de la recamara del dragón de un ojo Yukimura entrelazo uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda del comandante de Oshuu.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?, Yukimura… - dijo con la voz pesada y con una de sus manos se desarreglo el cabello.

-¿se encuentra bien?

- el pecho me arde mucho… y siento que me quedo sin aliento solo respirando… además de duele la cicatriz de mi ojo… es como si me hubiese mordido un dragón….

….

…

El agua del estanque recibía el aporte de un constante goteo sanguíneo. Proveniente del nuevo general de Toyotomi, que de rodillas sobre el agua atravesaba su ojo derecho con una rama que había tallado con un vértice pronunciado. El grito se callaba en su garganta para que nadie pudiese detenerlo. Podía prestarle cualquier herramienta a cualquiera… pero su ojo derecho era del excelentísimo dokugan-ryu!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End de del IV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jejejje

Feliz año nuevo… ando haciendo muchos regalos en …. la verdad me agrada demasiado este sitio donde encontré amigos y escritores fenomenales… un saludo y gracias por los comentarios…

Ahora les pido que no dejen de hacerlos… o moriré… ( Como todos los programas televisivos) solo falta el merchandesing de los programas de noticias… jejejeje

Nos vemos…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: el ojo derecho del dragón.

Resumen: Kojuuro es ahora parte del ejército de Toyotomi. Date a la distancia lucha por seguir en pie. El ataque de Hideyoshi sobre los demás territorios de Hi No Moto es implacable y perfecto.

…

…

-¿Qué un dragón le mordió? Masamune-dono! – Yukimura le tomo la cara a su señor para verlo a los ojos.

-Yukimura… - Masamune se tomo el pecho y miro a este con el ojo fijo. –este dolor… no sé si pueda pasar esta noche… me duele…

-Masamune-dono… su ojo… - de debajo del parche del dragón de Oshuu emergían unas gotas de sangre.

Ambos se quedaron helados unos instantes. Yukimura sentía que era la venganza por su mentira. Masamune sentía que era la despedida de Kojuuro. Y tras unos segundos de mirarse en silencio Yukimura se acostó sobre Masamune y ambos se abrazaron. Aun si no despertaran ambos, no era momento de sentirse débiles, sino en cambio de disfrutar sus últimos momentos juntos.

…

…

Kojuuro se lavo la cara con el agua del estanque, jamás pensaba en verse del lado de Toyotomi, pero al menos así aseguraba el bienestar de las tierras de su señor. Al contemplar como la sangre no dejaba de manar de su sistema decidió acercarse al doctor. Pero al entrar se topo con Takenaka que se preocupo por él.

-Katakura-kun! – Hanbei se acerco a él y se quito el pañuelo para ofrecérselo.

-está bien, solo es un rasguño…

- más bien parece la mordida de un dragón… Katakura-kun… ¿tanta fidelidad le tienes a un cadáver?...

- yo hubiese dado mi vida por la de Masamune-sama… y ahora… solo para que sus dominios descansen en paz… debo vivir en el deshonor…

-Katakura-kun… ¿no será que en realidad Masamune-kun es la persona que más ama? A pesar de tu edad y su posición… nunca has contraído matrimonio y aun no tienes heredero… ¿es que no quieres atarte a una mujer a la que no puedas entregarle tu amor?

-esas son tonterías… Hanbei… mis labores en el campo de batalla no me permiten el lujo de formar una familia… ayer por servir al clan Date… y hoy por luchar del lado de Toyotomi-dono….

-…- Hanbei observaba al brillante hombre del que se había enamorado sufriendo por su mentira, arrancando uno de sus obscuros ojos de dolor, de la locura seguro sería capaz de arrancar sus entrañas…

- Masamune-sama… no soy digno de su piedad ni de su tortura… Masamune-sama! – Hanbei miraba como sus manos habían quedado llenas de la sangre de Kojuuro. Su lengua viperina había logrado herirlo de tal forma que la sangre fluía realmente entre sus manos. Pero era momento de retirarse, los doctores ya se habían acercado para tratarlo y el huiría rápidamente de allí.

…

…

Lentamente Yukimura estaba desvaneciendo el dolor de la mordida del dragón que aquejaba a su amante, piel a piel, uno junto al otro, brindándose mutuamente todo el amor y todas las caricias… aunque el peso de Kojuuro en la mente de Masamune era complicado y pesado de llevar en silencio.

**flashback de Masamune**

-hijo… voy a dejarte uno de mis hombres de máxima confianza, sé que es joven, pero también sé que te ayudara en más de una ocasión, su nombre es Katakura Kagetsuna* cuenta con mi aprobación y mucha experiencia. – Teremune se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista del joven dokugan-ryu a quien sería su asistente personal, el joven de 22 años se reverencio y posteriormente se arrodillo ante él.

- yo, Katakura Kojuuro velare por su vida sin importar nada. Viviré humildemente a su sombra solo para ser el ojo derecho que le fue arrebatado. – las mejillas de Masamune se sonrosaron al entrar en contacto con las pupilas de Kojuuro.

** fin Del flash back**

***flash back de Masamune***

Agitado con la katana entre las manos Masamune mira a su hermano menor Kojiro reducido a un cadáver; más tarde el grito de espanto de su madre, aun así, era incapaz de soltar el arma su puño había quedado fusionado al metal que seguía tibio tras hundirse en las entrañas de su hermano.

-lo siento… Kojiro…-la única lagrima de dolor que se asomaba se atasco en su lagrimal y solo se me manifestaba, sin caer jamás.

-mejor será que se retire por ahora, Masamune-sama! – dijo Kojuuro desde una distancia prudencial sosteniendo a la madre de los hermanos que luchaba para llegar hasta el cuerpo de Kojiro; pero ya era muy tarde.

…

…

-Masamune-sama… - Kojuuro entro al baño, donde el dragón de un ojo intentaba descansar en la bañera, pero todos sus músculos estaban más que tensos….

-¿Cómo esta ella?...

- le deje un caballo con dinero esperando listo en la caballeriza, de esa forma ella podrá huir sin la vergüenza de llegar sin dinero a la casa de su familia…

-tsk… - golpeo el agua con su puño cerrado y luego se acomodo completamente sumergido salvo por su rostro.- Gracias Kojuro… y Kojiro?...

-descuide Masamune-sama… usted es el único dueño del clan Date y de su futuro… todos le rendirán gratitud… - Kojuuro estaba de rodillas a la orilla del agua, Masamune se aproximo a él y le acaricio el rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron durante varios segundos, hasta que el nuevo líder absoluto del clan estiro su cuello mientras bajaba con su brazo izquierdo el rostro de su sirviente, a pocos centímetros de lo que sería su primer beso Kojuuro se puso de pie.

-Masamune-sama… tengo asuntos que atender, volveré enseguida.- tras esta frase escondía un par de mejillas sonrojadas, por un amor que pudiera ser gratificante, pero era inmoral y estéril.

*** Fin del flash back***

-… Kojuuro… - se distrajo Masamune.

-Masamune-dono?... – Yukimura sintió el coletazo de ese dragón violento. Parecía que el nombre de esa persona no se esfumaría tan rápidamente de las memorias de su nuevo señor que tanto amaba.

- no puedo ahora… - se levanto y se puso la yukata; era como si su corazón se negara a creer que él había muerto. – mañana por la mañana atacaremos… te quiero con la mente despejada… - se marcho y partió casi huyendo. Kojuuro seguía en su mente y en la yema de sus dedos. Más aun porque este había muerto sin conocer sus sentimientos.

…

…

Hanbei montaba durante toda la noche guardia junto a Kojuuro que dormía por unas drogas muy poderosas para mitigar su dolor. Sostenía su mano y lo contemplaba mientras descansaba. ¿Qué soñaría un tipo como Katakura-kun?

*flashback de Kojuuro*

Kojuuro acompañaba a Masamune en la cacería y un mensajero se aproximó muy alterado

Date-dono! Kojuuro-dono!

Qué ocurre? – Masamune se aproximo llano de curiosidad

Es terrible! los Hatakeyama** han secuestrado a Teremune-sama!

¿Qué dices? – Kojuuro se acerco bastante preocupado

Llévame hasta allá! – Masamune no aguardaría un segundo más parado como un idiota.

Al llegar adonde los traidores tenían a Date Teremune e intentaban cruzar el rio con él a cuestas.

Déjenlo ir o sucumbirán ante mi ira! – grito furioso el joven dokugan-ryu.

Masamune-sama… le recomiendo que sea más prudente, la vida de su padre depende de sus acciones… - Kojuuro murmuro por lo bajo

Shit!… - musito el general que se quedo sin saber qué hacer.

Acaben con todos! – grito Teremune demostrando de quien había heredado la fiereza el joven Masamune – aun si yo muero no se detengan!

Haciendo caso a las palabras de su líder los hombres de date que estaban en esa locación comenzaron una batalla en la que la vida de Teremune estaba en juego. Kojuuro abandono un momento la espalda del dragón de un ojo para intentar un rescate desesperado. Pero se topo con la ejecución de la cabeza del clan Date. Su rostro y sus manos quedarían para siempre manchados con la sangre que broto del cuerpo sin vida del hombre al que sirvió los primeros años de su carrera.

-Kojuuro! – se volteo Masamune preocupado al notarlo lleno de sangre.

- Masamune-sama… su padre ha… sido asesinado…- Kojuuro jamás olvidaría la expresión de terrible dolor que tenía el dragón… una mirada que esperaba jamás volver a encontrar en un hombre tan maravilloso como él.

*fin del flashback*

Kojuuro abrió los ojos, parecía que la pesadilla había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo. En su pecho descansaba Hanbei, esos cabellos blancos tenían olor a rosa y su pecho estaba caliente, rápidamente Kojuuro cerró los ojos al sentir que Takenaka se erguía.

Katakura-kun… espero que no te hayan drogado demasiado… no me gustaría verte dormido más de un par de horas… debes ayudar a Hideyoshi a ser grande y fuerte… -

Aprovechando el supuesto estado de sueño de Kojuuro, Hanbei escurrió su lengua entre los labios del hombre que descansaba mientras besaba su boca. Kanetsuga seguía afectado por la medicación y con sus ojos cerrados solo podía ver a Masamune besándolo. Tal y como lo había imaginado siempre que había estado con una mujer.

De repente Hanbei se quedo sin aire en cuanto sintió a Kojuuro devolviéndole los besos y sosteniendo su rostro para que no se aleje. El joven brillante de ojos amatistas sabía que no era realmente el destinatario de esos besos y esas caricias, pero no tenía nada de malo recibirlas ya que Kojuuro y Masamune jamás se reencontraron mientras estuviesen con vida.

…

…

Masamune decidió tomar un baño. La piel le quemaba cuando recordaba lo cerca que había estado de Kojuuro y nunca le había dicho expresamente lo mucho que lo amaba… por orgullo y estupidez nunca había dicho "aishiteru***, Kojuuro" tan sencillo que era lo que pensaba justo después de ver su cara. Cada rincón del castillo mostraba sus momentos especiales…incluso momentos tan cotidianos como beber bajo un cerezo en flor mientras soñaban con tomar Imagawa antes de derrotar al tigre de Kai… fue el mismo día del primer encuentro con Yukimura, y el primer día en el que el pecho le ardió de esa forma tan arrebatada… si lo pensaba mejor… Kojuuro era como un segundo padre, si bien siempre había tenido al suyo propio Kojuuro lo sobreprotegió siempre desde ese mismo día que se conocieron y dio su vida varias veces solo para que el no resultase muerto.

Kojuuro… ¿acaso por esto me traes este dolor?... para que note que tu no sentías lo mismo?... esta sea otra de esas cosas que te gusta que aprenda por mi mismo…y en realidad crees que no debo aferrarme a estos sentimientos…. Y en cambio tomar los que comienzan por Yukimura… - el dragón suspiro pesadamente.

…

…

Kojuuro despertó temprano por el dolor en el costado derecho de su rostro. Al intentar levantarse sintió sobre su pecho el peso de algo tibio que se lo impedía, al acomodarse en el futon Hanbei aun dormía a su lado y era el brazo de este lo que descansaba en su pecho; estaba por levantarlo de mala gana empujándolo a un lado; hasta que vio en la comisura de sus ojos Lagrimas y en sus mejillas los surcos de que habían estado corriendo quizás toda la noche. Kojuuro termino por correr suavemente su mano y comenzar su día. El primer día como un ciego general de un hombre en quien no creía. Se vistió. Justo en ese momento Hanbei se despertó y se sentó sonriente.

-buenos días Katakura-kun…

-veo que tu inmoralidad no tiene límites Takenaka…

-descuida Katakura-kun… jamás me aprovecharía de un hombre medicado… anoche solo disfrutamos compañía mutua…

-no quita la indecencia de tus actos… - terminaba de acomodar su ropa.

- Katakura-kun… ¿no recuerdas que me llamaste "Masamune-sama" toda la noche? Katakura-kun… te amo… y por eso puedo tolerar cualquier maltrato que provenga de ti… pero no puedo tolerar verte como te torturas a ti mismo por la pérdida de Masamune-kun… - Hanbei se puso de pie y se acerco a su interlocutor y sujeto el cuello de su abrigo, en donde estaban un par de prendedores. Ahora debes vivir por algo más que la espalda de tu dokugan-ryu… - Hanbei quito esos prendedores, aunque Kojuuro no se opuso; es más, miro esa chaqueta que tenía en la espalda sobre el dibujo central de la luna y las nubes el símbolo del clan Date; lentamente se lo quito y lo dobló.

-que harás con eso Katakura-kun? – Hanbei se quedo viéndolo un momento.

- lo llevare en mi viaje con Hideyoshi-dono a Oshuu.

.

.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End of V))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Comencemos con las explicaciones. Antes que nada les recuerdo que esta obra es de FICCION, que decido mezclar con hechos históricos verídicos.

Pero al mezclar realidad y ficción solo se obtiene FICCION

* Katakura Kagetsuna es el nombre de Kojuuro de nacimiento. Y "Kojuuro" es el nombre que tenía el mejor heredero de la familia. (Desconozco si tenía hermanos).

** Los Hatekayama son una de las familias con las que los Date tenían pactos de paz. Pero que al asumir Masamune la capitanía del clan estos se sienten incómodos y en una ocasión invitan a Teremune a almorzar para intentar de convencerlo de que detenga la violencia del proceder de su hijo, el aseguro que era imposible detenerlo. En un arrebato la familia secuestra a Teremune y Masamune es anoticiado cuando se encuentra de cacería e intercepta a los secuestradores cuando intentan cruzar el rio. Según los relatos es Teremune quien da la orden de atacar a los secuestradores aun a precio de su vida. Teremune murió allí mismo y su hijo como venganza torturo y luego asesino a los secuestradores y sus familias (al menos según cuenta la historia)

***te amo en Japonés, no soy muy buena con el romaji

Romaji= escritura con caracteres occidentales de caracteres orientales.

Un claro ejemplo de mi indecisiones con la familia SOMA = SOUMA = SÔMA… la pronunciación fonética es souma.

…

Además otra explicación de la vida de dokugan-ryu: tras la muerte de Termune la madre del joven dragón insistía en que el mas indicado era Kojiro, y algunas historias cuentan que su madre intento inclusive envenenarlo en una ocasión. La solución al conflicto fue el final asesinato de Masamune a Kojiro. La mujer termino luego huyendo a la casa de su hermano. Algunos historiadores dicen que incluso para no tener detractores acuso a Kojiro póstumamente de haber sido un traidor a la causa Date, que hacia desvío de fondos y procedía con deshonor (muy buena estrategia, de esta forma incluso ganaba popularidad.)

…

_Y con suerte año nuevo; historia nueva, pero no aseguro nada; estoy un poco triste porque la primera semana de enero la pasare fuera de mi casa, sin PC ni internet… me gusta la naturaleza, pero voy a extrañarlos a vosotros…._

_Snif snif…_

_Un beso grande a todos…. Espero sus comentarios…_

Un saludo enorme a todos y gracias por sus comentarios… espero que quieran el VI porque este ya se acabo.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: el arma secreta de Toyotomi.

.

.

Resumen: Kojuuro servía a Toyotomi y estaba involucrado en una incómoda situación con Takenaka Hanbei. Yukimura y Masamune estaban adoloridos por la sombra de Kojuuro que seguía nublando el corazón del dokugan-ryu.

…

…

Los caballos de los soldados de Date avanzaron antes del amanecer a los distintos focos de insurrección.

-Masamune-dono! Se lo ve más animado el día de hoy!

-Yukimura… estoy ecxitado con la pelea de hoy… además estoy completamente recuperado del dolor de anoche…

- ¿el dolor de la mordida del dragón?

-por ahora solo puedo adelantarte que Kojuuro me dio una buena lección anoche… y estoy listo para seguir viviendo…

-are you ready guys? – Yukimura mirando los ojos de su comandante dio el grito que volvió locos a todas los soldados de Date que estaba listos para destruir a sus enemigos con fiereza.

…

…

Kojuuro fue tal como lo había planeado la noche anterior a ver a Toyotomi-dono en cuanto estuviese listo para blandir una espada en su nombre.

-Toyotomi-dono…

- te esperaba Katakura Kojuuro… pasa. – el líder del clan Toyotomi esperaba al antiguo estratega de Date en su despacho. Kojuuro se reverencio ante él con naturalidad y se sentó en frente. Donde un juego de te esperaba caliente ser consumido en una plática posiblemente trivial.

-¿le apetece tomar te Toyotomi-dono? – levanto la pequeña tetera.

- me parece bien… - Hideyoshi no dejaba de observar el vendaje en el ojo derecho del dragón. – veo que tu ojo derecho sigue perteneciéndole a tu señor…

- se equivoca…- le entrego la taza de té. – Mi señor es usted Toyotomi Hideyoshi –dono… mi ojo es una ofrenda a un amigo caído en batalla. Le he jurado lealtad a usted y a su causa… - Katakura hizo una nueva reverencia a su nuevo señor. El que por lo menos le traería la paz a los vasallos de su verdadero dueño, Masamune Date.

- ¿con que motivos quieres ver Oshuu?...

- solo quiero ver que los antiguas dominios de Date para constatar que los aldeanos estén con salud y los campos atendidos correctamente. Lo hare como parte de su escolta, además entiendo que varias familias siguen causándole problemas…¿ qué mejor que un hábil conocedor de la zona?...

- … si intestan hacer un paso en falso…

- mi vida eata es sus manos desde que ingrese aquí como prisionero Toyotomi-dono… y me destaco por ser un hombre sensato. Créame que aun tengo muchos deseos de permanecer con vida… pretendo ver que se cumplan las condiciones de mi servidumbre.

-dokugan-ryu recibió la sepultura que merecía… no tienes que temer… Katakura…

…

…

El choque de facciones fue terrible, el clan date se vio sospechosamente sobrepasado seis a uno cuando las estimaciones más pesimistas calculaban una desventaja de tres a uno. De seguro Hideyoshi no había dudado en prestarle hombres a la causa en contra de Date. Pero aun así esta cantidad abrumadora luchaba despacio, casi haciendo tiempo.

-m Masamune-dono…

- sí, yo también sospecho que Toyotomi tiene cosas que hacer en Oshuu… por suerte deje varios de mis hombres allá… veremos una columna de humo si hay problemas que nos requieran…

…

…

El camino hasta Oshuu fue tranquilo y poco accidentado, Toyotomi mantenía la boca cerrada todo el trayecto y Kojuuro se limitaba a seguirlo y solo lo aconsejo corrigiendo errores de campañas pasadas. Daría su mejor esfuerzo para algun dia dentro de muchos años poder exigir las tierras que había ayudado a conquistar a su señor; el dokugan-ryu.

En cuanto entraron a la ciudad Hideyosi le dio una katana.

-dono? – Katakura tomo extrañado el arma sin saber qué hacer con ella.

- puedo necesitar protección, después de todo aun quedan algunos rebeldes adeptos a su señor muerto. Y de nada me sirve un general desarmado.

- insensatos… - rio Kojuuro que en realidad admiraba a esos hombres libres de corazón que podían gritar su adhesión a su benevolente e impulsivo amo. Y luego calzo el arma en su cadera para avanzar. Pero Toyotomi lo sorprendió con otro gesto.

- ve adelante Katakura…eres tu quien viene de inspección…- Kojuuro contesto con un cabeceo y se dirigió a los campos.

Para no darle una falsa esperanza a las personas de Oshuu Katakura llevaba las ropas de un soldado corriente, una armadura corriente. Por suerte las plantaciones de arroz se veían saludables al igual que quienes trabajaban en el campo. Se sintió tentado de ayudar, pero por el odio en el rostro de todos los pobladores era tal que nadie lo reconocía, nadie lo miraba siquiera a la cara.

Kojuuro dio otros paseos por puntos importantes de la ciudad y sus pasos perdidos lo llevaron al castillo en el que supo vivir… y quizás lo mas importante… con quien supo vivir y ya no estaba.

Con cuidado saco de la bolsa el abrigo con el que había servido a Date y lo dejo en la puerta aun que fue divisado por Bunshichi, Yoshinao y los otros dos vasallos más visibles de Date.

Oye! Que haces aquí! – dijo el más alto de los cuatro en actitud desafiante. Kojuuro de la vergüenza bajo la cabeza y retrocedió. Toyotomi observaba a considerable distancia como se desenvolvía su nuevo general.

En silencio la reacción de Katakura fue la de tomar su nueva Katana y advertir al sostenerla que estaba listo para batirse en duelo. Pero no emitía palabra.

Ya hicieron demasiado daño al clan date y a nuestro líder el DOKUGAN-RYU no les parece? – dijo el mas rechoncho de los cuatro listo para atacar sin repensárselo. Logrando solo que ese soldado que se había acercado hasta la puerta huyese hasta su caballo. – Regresa cobarde!

Toyotomi-dono… vámonos de aquí! Veo que Oshuu está tal cual la deje al partir seguiré sus ordenes sin importar cuales sean.

La comitiva de inspección se alejo de la zona velozmente dejando al cuarteto de soldados pensando en voz alta.

-¿notaron como sostenía el mango de la catana? Me resulta familiar… - acoto uno.

-creo que su modo de saltar sobre el caballo lo había visto antes… - acoto otro.

- que mas da… que sujeto más extraño… de seguro no volverá a merodear por aquí…

…

…

Saliendo de la ciudad Toyotomi detuvo su caballo. Kojuuro hizo lo mismo.

-Toyotomi-dono ¿sucede algo?

- esperamos a Hanbei. Las familias linderas a estas tierras han comenzado la ofensiva, junto a él se dirigirán a Nambu primero y a Souma después y extinguirán las rebeliones.

-así será Toyotomi-dono… déjelo todo en nuestras manos… - a la distancia llegaba Hanbei con un grupo de hombres.

-Que bueno verte Katakura-kun… ¿listo para nuestra primera batalla?...

-siempre estoy listo para servirle a mi Señor.

…

…

De la nada las fuerzas que estaban ahorrando los contrincantes de date dejaron de serlo y pasaron a ser utilizadas sin reserva haciendo que el dokugan-ryu tuviese muchas bajas de su lado.

…

…

En Nambu Takenaka siguió las ordenes de Kojuuro al pie de la letra; casi embriagado por su voz grave y estridente que se podía oír con claridad por todo el campo, esa decisión táctica que le hacía guiar maravillosamente un grupo de hombres junto a los cuales nunca había luchado. Katakura luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por imaginar y mentalizarse que en realidad no luchaba en beneficio de Toyotomi, y funcionaba ya que en un combate corto la victoria fue aplastante, Katakura descargo toda su ira en la batalla y contrario a lo que hubiese ordenado del lado de Date por su ira acumulada exigió que no escapase ningún Soldado enemigo con vida.

Eres temerario Katakura-kun –sonrió Hanbei y lo felicito con un aplauso. En ese momento Kojuuro vio los apliques de su viejo abrigo puestos en las muñecas de la ropa de Hanbei, además esa sonrisa de enamorado que no tenia vergüenza de ocultar.

-no perdamos tiempo Hanbei, junta a nuestros hombres y vayamos a Souma de inmediato.

…

…

Un hombre del bando opuesto comenzó a anoticiar a sus hombres el rumor de que Hanbei había luchado en Nambu y que había estado del lado de Date. Cuando ese rumor llego a la totalidad de los combatientes las familias enemistadas con Masamune huyeron despavoridamente dejando al capitán de date con su general mirándose asombrados.

-m Masamune-dono.. ¿Qué paneara Hanbei? – Yukimura se puso tenso. Masamune no estaba menos preocupado.

- esto huele muy mal… tsk! Al menos por ahora nos sirvió para marchar al siguiente punto… luego hablare con ese Hanbei….

…

…

Que pretendes de mi Hanbei? - Kojuuro comenzó la plática mientas cabalgaban por un atajo al punto de encuentro.

Este atajo es demasiado rustico… - intento cambiar de tema mientras hacían un pasaje incomodo a través de los arboles, los caballos apenas podían mantener un trote apresurado a través del tupido bosque.

Hanbei!

Katakura-kun… yo deseo ocupar en su vida al menos el espacio que Masamune-kun ocupa en su corazón.

Hanbei… - el blanco corcel de su compañero se interpuso delante de él.

Te lo probaré de cualquier modo Katakura-kun… lo que me quede de vida quiero vivirlo a tu lado… permíteme acompañarte… tu sabrás cuando entregarte a mi o no... solo te pido el tiempo…

Déjame ganar esta batalla… lo que me pides no es de hombre…

Y cambiar de Señor y de espada como de ropa ¿es de hombre? ¿unirte al asesino de tu señor… es de hombre?

...

….

Las fuerzas de date llegaron al campo de batalla de Souma antes que Kojuuro y Hanbei. Luego del primer cruce de fuerzas los banderines del ejército de Toyotomi se vieron cuando era ya demasiado tarde de eludirlos.

-Hanbei! Porque hay tropas de Date aquí!... ¿Qué significa esto? – el corazón de Kojuuro se hincho de esperanza.

- el remanente de soldados de Date ahora son parte del ejercito de Toyotomi… ¿Qué más da de color luchen mientras nos acerquen a nuestro sueño?...

- creo que tienes razón… pero esto está mal… - Kojuuro alzo la voz para anunciar que las tropas lucharían a favor de los soldados de Toyotomi, pero su inconsciente fue más fuerte. - … nosotros las tropas de Toyotomi Venimos en apoyo al ejercito del clan date, en auxilio de Dokugan-ryu!

-Masamune-dono… ¿oyó eso?... – pregunto Yukimura que cuidaba a su capitán.

- ¿Qué pretenden?... ten cuidado Yukimura… puede ser una trampa…

…

…

Las tropas enemistadas con Date quedaron acorraladas en el centro de dos semicírculos que se estrangulaban a medida que las fuerzas enemigas se reducían, en un momento el general enemigo dio la orden de retirada y mientras los hombres del llano se movían buscando volver a casa las miradas de Masamune observo al hombre que había dado el grito de guerra en su nombre y que aunque estaba vestido como un vasallo no era un soldado mas, tenía una instrucción sorprendente e incluso Hanbei seguía sus órdenes.

-tú! – Date corrió en su caballo hasta el soldado que al ver el casco con la luna creciente desenvaino su espada y es que Kojuuro no tendría piedad con aquel que había profanado el descanso de su Señor y había robado su armadura. Pero cuando todavía estaban a suficiente distancia como para no verse las caras Hanbei intercepto a Masamune.

- estamos del mismo lado en esta Batalla… Masamune-kun…

- no necesitamos la ayuda de Toyotomi.

-nosotros cuidamos muy bien a nuestros aliados… si estos levantamientos siguen así no te quedara otra opción… - sonrió maléficamente - … o tendré el placer de aplastarte como en Suriegahara… ¿lo recuerdas?...

- eso! – Masamune no simulo ni un segundo la molestia en cuanto vio los prendedores del cuello de Kojuuro ahora puestos en las muñecas de Hanbei. -… eres un hijo de perra buscando molestar al dragón de un ojo…

- y que harás al respecto?... – Hanbei desafío a m Masamune, que solo maldijo entre dientes y llamo a la retirada a su reducido grupo de hombres. Pero al darle la espalda a Hanbei oyó del sujeto que le había llamado la atención una frase que mato su remota esperanza de que estuviese oyendo la voz de Kojuuro.

- no dejen a ninguno de nuestros enemigos con vida! – Kojuuro a la distancia señalo al dokugan-ryu y lo apunto don su espada. Pero en cuanto su gente termino de matar cada soldado ajeno herido en el campo de batalla y levantar a los propios heridos se retiro, dejando solo al general de cabellos platinados con un par de hombres.

- no vas a hacerme dudar solo porque uno de tus hombres tenga la voz de Kojuuro… ya me tomaste el pelo una vez… si vuelves a intentarlo tu cabeza rodara por el suelo…

- Masamune-kun… si tanto te importaba… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?... ¿tan apegado estabas a tu honor? … hubiese preferido acostarme con Katakura-kun antes que con el lacayo de Takeda…

En silencio el dragón huyo con más heridas en sus oídos que en su cuerpo. Pero esa voz… era la de Kojuuro… era como si hubiesen capturado su voz pero no su esencia, ese hombre no era Kojuuro desde ningún punto de vista.

…

…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( End del VI )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

El ultimo capitulo de corazón de dragón del 2010… quién lo diría… este está siendo concluido el 31 de diciembre a las 10:23 am hora de mi país… espero poder subirlo hoy mismo…

Hanbei es una perra mala… jeje ¬¬

Bueno en este no hay referencias porque en realidad Date se une a Toyotomi aunque posteriormente al resto de muchos otros señores de guerra… en realidad m Masamune se unía a quien le convenía; porque después se unió a Tokugawa…

Etto… soy mala describiendo batallas… o.o lo lamento mucho y me disculpo ante ustedes… además que puse los frente de batallas muy próximos (demasiado creo) pero no quería tardarme más que un capitulo para describirlo… gomen nasai!

Nos vemos en 2011 con el VI!

+ En 2011 se lanza también la película de Sengoku basara *o*!

Imagino que ese será del tercer y último unificador del periodo sengoku… Ieyasu Tokugawa!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: las esperanzas que murieron en mis manos

Bueno… retornando a la actividad de escribir fan fics… (Ahora tengo exámenes… así qué no voy a tener la velocidad de antes…

.

,

_**Fe de erratas: en el capitulo V menciono que Kojuuro sobre el dibujo de la luna en la espalda de su abrigo tiene el símbolo de Date…**_

_**Es erróneo, tiene el emblema de su familia, de todas formas, no altera el resultado dado que muchos samuráis antes de cometer seppuku se deshacían de su vinculo con la familia (para que su deshonra no alcanzase a los miembros de esta) Kojuuro haría lo mismo pero sin suicidarse.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Resumen: MAsamune y Kojuuro se encontraron en el campo de batalla pero cada uno fue incapaz de reconocer al otro. Y Hanbei intervino en medio. Para salvaguardar a su amante y su estrategia.

….

….

Masamune no podía dejar de pensar en ese soldado… creía ser capaz de reconocer la voz de Kojuuro incluso bajo el agua. Y esa era su voz… pero no era realmente el… esa orden nunca hubiese salido de sus labios… por ahora tenía la victoria entre manos… pero no le gustaba que Hanbei estuviese tan cerca de su territorio.

-Jefe!

-jefe! – comenzaron todos a armar un alboroto cuando lo vieron retornar a casa, pero luego callaron al ver la expresión amarga de su comandante.

-el Dokugan-ryu Date Masamune ha reclamado satisfactoriamente los terrenos en disputa! – grito enérgico Yukimura y todo el mundo volvió a enloquecer… menos Masamune que sonrió falsamente y grito un par de frases más, pero su victoria no le significaba nada…

…

…

-Hanbei! – Kojuuro puso al general contra la pared del castillo apenas bajaron de sus monturas. – me debes explicaciones! Que hacia Sanada Yukimura comandando un ejército de Date!... ¿Por qué te detuviste a hablar con el hombre con la armadura de Masamune-sama? ¿Era él?- Kojuuro soltó solo con una mano el cuerpo de Hanbei y solo para tomar el mango de su katana.

- ¿crees que Masamune-kun se hubiese dejado ayudar por Shingen? Con el Maou* de Owari el no tuvo opción porque tu lo empujaste a ello… ¿pero ahora? – Rio mirándolo sugerentemente… - o en realidad pretendes algo más de mí… Katakura-kun…

-… yo lo sabia… - quito finalmente la otra mano del cuerpo de Hanbei. Y la llevo a su rostro, para cubrir su aflicción – cuando vi su cabeza… no me cupo la menor duda… pero… sin tan solo no fuese cierto…

-… Katakura- kun… - Hanbei se acerco a él con la intención de consolarlo. Pero en ese instante, en el que apoyaba una de sus manos sobre la espalda de su amado, un fuego sanguíneo lo invadió trepando por su pecho y lo obligo a toser violentamente, encorvando su espalda.

- Hanbei!... – Kojuuro sostenía al joven hombre de los brazos para poder mantenerlo en pie y solo después de un minuto Hanbei tenía la fuerza para ponerse de pie y sostenerse a si mismo…

-Katakura-kun… - a través de su antifaz Kojuuro podía ver un ruborizacion intensa en las mejillas de Takenaka. No le extrañaba que sintiese vergüenza de mostrarse tan débil. Pero llevo sus manos a la frente del joven de cabellos platinados.

Hanbei se sentía en el aire, con las cálidas manos de Kojuuro una en el costado de su cara y la otra sobre su frente… se sentía un ave herida en el amparo de su salvador…

-Katakura-kun…

-tienes fiebre Hanbei… camina… - Kojuuro llevaba del brazo al estratega hasta su cuarto y lo empujo a su cama. – tendrías que darte un baño… iré por el médico…

-Katakura-kun… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué juegas así con mi corazón?...

- no entiendo de que hablas… - se quito el casco y lo dejo a un lado mientras desprendía las piezas del brazo de su armadura.

- ¿Por qué me prestas atención?... ¿porque me ayudas?... ¿te estás burlando de mi?...

-eres el estratega de Toyotomi-dono… solo es eso… eres una pieza vital para que el sueño de nuestro señor se cumpla… - Kojuro dejo caer ambos brazos de la armadura mientras dejaba solo a Hanbei. – Para mi ningún ser humano es valioso ya… todo lo que hago es por la memoria del Dokugan-ryu…

- espera! Katakura-kun!...

Pero fue imposible detenerlo, el ojo derecho del dragón escapo del aprieto con increíble agilidad y se refugió en su propia cama después de llamar al médico para Takenaka. La visión de la cabeza cercenada de su señor chocaba con la imagen de aquel hombre cobarde y sin ningún respeto vistiendo la armadura maltrecha de Date Masamune… un par de lágrimas se escaparon de las cuencas de sus ojos. El derecho comenzó a sangrar nuevamente… así como en su corazón la herida de su rostro no podría sanar tan fácilmente.

Masamune-dono! – mordió sus sabanas y presiono su herida con su almohada. No quería la atención médica. Pero necesitaba dejar de sentir esas lágrimas rojas goteando por su mejilla. Tan calientes y tan robustas como para marcar su mejilla dibujando una raya roja simétrica a la cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo deje solo en aquella batalla?... solo necesitaba serenarme y caí en la trampa de Hanbei… todo por mi culpa… - se sentía estúpido sollozando como una criatura con el rostro hacia abajo, pero guardo silencio al oír los pasos acercándose a su puerta.

¿Estas despierto, Katakura-kun? – la voz de Hanbei se oía más saludable que hacia un rato. Lo que sea que estuviese comiéndose el cuerpo de Hanbei avanzaba a galope cuando este luchaba.

Kojuuro se mantuvo callado y espero a que el visitante se fuese… pero distinto a eso, la silueta de Hanbei se acercaba a él y se arrodillo a sus pies.

-te necesito, Katakura-kun… mi sueño… soñé con la tierra para los hombres fuertes de Hideyoshi… pero… después de verte… supe cuan débil soy… aun así tengo deseos de ver mi único proyecto de vida concluido… y un hombre formidable como tu tenga todo lo que merece… en lugar de revolcarse a la sombra de Masamune-kun….

- cierra la boca serpiente! – de la nada Hanbei se topo con la mano de Kojuuro zamarreándolo del cuello. La ira en el ojo derecho del dragón hacia que sus dedos se cerraran como trampas mortales, que obstruían su tráquea como los peores ataques de tos… aun peor… ese ojo lleno de ira con la tenue luz de la luna bañándolo… hacían que su alma se quemara del frio…

- Katakura-kun… - tosió en cuanto este lo soltó. – Sabia que estabas despierto… y jamás dejare de maldecir a Masamune-kun… por poseerte antes que yo… ruego que su espíritu no encuentre luz jamás…

- ¿Qué pretendes con enfurecerme?... acaso disfrutas abriendo mas la herida por la pérdida de Masamune-sama?… no, en realidad no es una pregunta… lo afirmo Hanbei…

Justo cuando el estratega de Toyotomi estaba por abrir la boca una luciérnaga entro al cuarto y voló entre medio de los dos. Takenaka se quedo embelesado nuevamente por ese iris iluminado de manera tan fugaz… mientras que Kojuuro observó al insecto, esperaba que fuese la luz que guiase el alma de su señor al descanso, sabiendo que él se ocuparía de todo…

-Katakura-kun… porque estas tan equivocado?... no entiendes que eres muy valioso para mí?...

- ya estoy del bando en que me querías… déjame en paz… no me dirijas una mirada más… no me dirijas una palabra más… Hanbei… estoy al borde de perder la paciencia… retírate de mi cuarto..

- Katakura-kun… tu ojo no deja de sangrar… permíteme devolverte el favor y llamar a un doctor…

- mírame Hanbei… soy un hombre adulto y perdí el ojo derecho… a mi edad es imposible que pueda luchar al 100% con mi campo de visión reducido… dime… ¿crees que sigo siendo útil para Toyotomi?... o estoy aquí por un capricho infantil…

- no es un capricho! – Hanbei brinco sobre su amado y lo dejo acostado en su lecho. – soy invisible a tus ojos?... mi amor es invisible a tu ojos?... no eres la sombra del dokugan-ryu ahora… pronto tendrás hombres bajo tu comando… y te juro que serás feliz a mi lado…

- no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que ofrecer Hanbei…

-no, yo no quiero darte cosas… quiero que tú me las des… que me des tus pies para poder lavarlos… que me des tu tiempo para compartirlo conmigo… que me des tu frio, para poder darte calor… que me des tu angustia; para darle consuelo… Katakura-kun… ¿tan difícil es entender esto?... esto que siento... es amor …

- Hanbei… - Kojuuro quedo confundido viendo las lagrimas plateadas de Takenaka que se teñían de un verde amarillento y fluorescente del destellar de la luciérnaga que se detuvo en su cabello platinado.

-… lo siento… lo siento mucho… pero no me arrepiento… - una segunda luciérnaga entro por la ventana y se quedo revoloteando cerca de la primera. Aunque solo los machos de las luciérnagas emiten luz, ciertas veces ellos se ven atraídos y encandilados por la luz de otro macho, manteniéndose junto a su amado el resto de su vida… sin tener ojos para nadie más...

…

…

Masamune se alejo del festejo en cuanto encontró la oportunidad de hacerlo… y no dudo un solo momento. Lamentablemente debía ingresar al castillo por la puerta principal, donde seguían montando guardia su fiel atado de inservibles cuatro. Llorando con algo entre las manos.

Qué pasa? Que tienen ahí? No van a saludarme cuando llego de una bata… - su ojo disparo un proyectil con su mirada que se clavo en el abrigo doblado de Kojuuro. - ¿de dónde sacaron eso?

Fue Toyotomi… el vino mientras usted estaba fuera…

-shit! ¿Cuántas bajas tenemos?...

Descuide… solo vino husmeando los sembradíos y los caminos… y nos dejaron esto en la puerta…

Esto no parece obra de Toyotomi… vieron a Hanbei con él?

No jefe… -contesto el más obeso de los cuatro – era un soldado con el rostro herido quien lo dejo…

De qué lado! –grito violentamente, dejando a todos helados.

De- de- de- derecho señor! – tembló otro. La mirada del dragón de un ojo era escalofriante, tenía un grito en la garganta que se escapaba por el rechinar de dientes.

Ese hijo de perra…

Está bien jefe?

Kojuuro… esta muerto… DAMMIT!

Queee! ¿habla en serio?

Es la prueba que me faltaba… yo… Hanbei me lo confirmo... ese cobarde…

Masamune-dono! – corría hacia ellos Yukimura y se detuvo a un lado de su señor.

Kojuuro… - dijo Masamune que no podía continuar la frase, sentía que solo era verdad si él lo decía, y que este seguiría respirando un momento más si se llamaba al silencio. Un frio recorría la espalda de Yukimura ¿y si su señor lo sabía ahora? ¿lo de su mentira?

Señor… ¿Qué le ocurrió a Katakura-dono?... lo que temíamos?...

Ni una palabra más aquí… te espero en mi cuarto…

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Sanada sin tener demasiada idea, a lo que el más alto de los cuatro soldados de Date le entrego el emblemático abrigo de Kojuuro.

Déselo al jefe…

Katakura-dono… - Yukimura huyo dentro del castillo sin hacer más que tomar la vestidura. Quizás Hanbei se había hartado de esperar a que dokugan-ryu apareciese y lo mato por mero desprecio…

…

…

-Hanbei… jamás caminare por el sendero de la vida junto a ninguna persona… ni hombre ni mujer… pagare mi error con la soledad…

-Katakura-kun… permíteme vivir a tu lado… no voy a interferir en tu vida… y jamás aparecerá el nombre de tu antiguo señor en mis labios…

- Hanbei… - luego de intercambiar miradas iluminadas por las luciérnagas enamoradas el más frágil de los dos hombres aproximo el rostro al de Kojuuro y lo beso, acariciando sus cabellos. – Hanbei… detente… - dijo el ojo derecho del dragón, pero por primera vez en su historia de combate su voz se blandió insegura contra la del enemigo. Y tras contemplar los dientes de Hanbei sonriendo se dio cuenta que no ganaría esa batalla y cerro su ojo vigilante e intento desprenderse de lo último que quedaba del honorable Katakura Kojuuro…

…

…

Donde te habías metido Yukimura! – Masamune estaba furioso.

Masamune-dono… lamento mucho lo que sucedió…

¿Por qué no estabas conmigo cuando hable con Hanbei?... le hubiese hecho rodar su cabeza de serpiente!

Masamune-dono…. Creí que sería prudente…

¿Qué me estas ocultando?...

Yo…

Habla! Que callaste todo este tiempo Yukimura!

Lo amo profundamente Masamune-sama! Y luchare para ver su sueño construido! Lo amo Masamune-sama! – dijo Yukimura poniéndose a sus pies. El dragón de Oshuu quedo paralizado. Por su obsesión tras la pérdida de Kojuuro había ignorado por completo los sentimientos de Yukimura que había cambiado de bando tan solo por el… y ahora lo adoptaba como su propio señor.

Yukimura… - se arrodillo y le levanto el rostro con su mano. Sus miradas se vieron enlazadas en lo que se dibujo como un beso de amor.

Masamune por fin tenía el corazón libre de Kojuuro. Ahora podía dejarlo partir en paz y llenar ese doloroso agujero con el amor del cachorro de tigre de Kai… más bien el Tigre de Oshuu.

…

…

Ambos hombres de Toyotomi estaban acariciando sus cuerpos y tocándose suavemente. Para Kojuuro la fisonomía de Hanbei era similar a la de Masamune… solo que más pequeña, en tanto Hanbei sentía a Katakura tal cual lo había imaginado todas las noches desde que lo conoció. Los besos no cesaban ni los suspiros.

¿Por qué haces esto Katakura-kun? Yo no te gusto… - interrumpió de repente mirándolo a la cara.

Soy un cobarde, sin familia ni siquiera puedo ser fiel a un señor… todos estos errores porque hubieron cosas que no dije… o cosas que no hice…

Temes arrepentirte de decirme que no esta noche? Yo estaré aquí mañana cuando despiertes, y cuando vayas a dormir… con suerte seguiré aquí cuando despiertes pasado mañana… no es necesario que me digas que si, si luego vas a arrepentirte; de algo que yo voy a atesorar para siempre…

Hanbei… - Kojuuro no esperaba esa reacción por parte de un sujeto que él creía tan libertino e inmoral. Lo que en realidad le dieron deseos de devolverle tantos cuidados.

Hasta mañana… Katakura-kun…

Es temprano aun…- Kojuuro halo lentamente de la mano a Takenaka para que no huyese de él y lo beso mientras lo acostaba en la cama.

…

…

-te amo… Yukimura… - dijo Masamune al oído de su amante mientras lo empujaba vez a vez al borde del placer: no permitiría que este se escapase de él sin decir lo que callo con su primer amor.

- yo… lo amo también… Masamune-sama… - pero Yukimura estaba bastante distraído. No podía con su conciencia, saber que sus enormes ganas de poseer a Date Masamune habían costado la cabeza de un hombre de alta estima para Masamune, un hombre correcto, excelente guerrero y brillante estratega. Era difícil concentrarse en el inmenso placer que recibía.

- estas distraído… ¿hay algo más que deba saber Yukimura?...

- Masamune-sama… yo…

Justo a tiempo para salvarlo o avergonzarlo apareció la silueta de Sasuke detrás de la puerta de delgado papel.

-Yukimura-dono… - dijo luego de unos segundos

-sasuke? – Yukimura se envolvió en su yukata y salió fuera de su cuarto. Masamune se arreglo la suya también y prefirió oír del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿para qué volviste? Imagino que…Oyak… - la palabra se ahogo en su boca – Takeda Shingen-dono está en desacuerdo con esta visita…

-veo que terminaste de definirte. – Se sonrió – decidí venir por mi voluntad y prestar cierta información que pueda serte de ayuda.

-porque Sasuke?

-digamos que todos los ninjas llevamos una pequeña Kasuga dentro… seguro que incluso Kotaro Fuuma debe llevar uno… - se mofo y comenzó a reír. – Dono! – Refiriéndose a Masamune – LA estrategia de Toyotomi no es algo que pueda explicar desde el otro lado de la puerta!... – Masamune salió y se sentó frente al mensajero de Kai. Y se sobo por encima del parche los tres se quedaron viendo como manaba sangre de la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo.

…

…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((End del VII))))))))))))))

Además de la fe de errata del inicio del capítulo… tengo para ustedes primero las notas…

*MAou: el rey demonio; Oda Nobunaga se gano el apodo de "el loco de Owari" entre otros; pero él se hacía llamar el sexto rey demonio… ( Y me gustaba como sonaba en japonés MAou… fue una excentricidad mía)

Cuando digo el tigre de Oshuu es OBVIO que es un apodo inventado… Sanada Yukimura no cambio de bando…

Ahora… con respecto a la homosexualidad en la era sengoku…

Era muy normal y muy bien vista… (Algo así como en la antigua Grecia) las mujeres siempre fueron necesarias para extender el apellido con los hijos de ellas, para que cuiden la casa ( es curioso, la palabra "esposa" se forma con los kanjis (ideogramas) de "casa" y el de "mujer"). Pero el amor que no depende de una necesidad biológica (como tener hijos) era considerado verdadero… pero como todo en la vida de los samuráis tenía que ver con el honor existían códigos. Por ejemplo:

El uke (pasivo) debía ser siempre una persona MENOR que su maestro…

Y por lo general cuando llegaba a la edad adulta (cerca de los 26) pasaba a ser un seme (activo).

Por supuesto hay excepciones que confirman la regla.

Y dentro de los códigos no se incluía : un vasallo seme y un general uke. Un uke mayor que su seme ni dos generales del mismo rango.

Muchas veces el amante del general podía llegar a vivir con él en su casa, y debía ser tratado como un invitado de honor por su esposa ( ¬¬ pobre… por sobre que le ponen el cuerno…)

… bueno, con el tiempo iré arrojando mas "pequeños tips" para comprender un poco el trasfondo de mi historia…

Espérenme en el VIII


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII: la venganza del dragón e Oshuu

Resumen: Sasuke interrumpió a Yukimura y a Masamune en su acto de amor para hablar sobre lo que había descubierto. Kojuuro intentaba olvidar su pasado aferrándose al cuerpo de Hanbei.

…

….

Hanbei sentía sobre su piel el contacto de la piel de Kojuuro. Las manos de su amante lo envolvían y lo estremecían… si antes dudaba que fuera el amor… ahora lo sabia… esa tibieza y esa delicadeza de su amado Kojuuro…

Te amo… - dijo Hanbei en el oído de de su amante mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Hanbei… - Kojuuro lo miro perplejo - … yo….

Está bien Katakura-kun… - lo calmo mientras lo acariciaba – prefiero que no digas mentiras… - sonrió pecaminoso y lo beso.

Entre ellos había un intruso que también delineaba sus cuerpos. La sangre del ojo derecho de Kojuuro que lentamente comenzaba su baile liquido y viscoso entre los dos amantes.

…

…

Toyotomi tiene un hombre nuevo… intente rastrearlo; pero me fue imposible. Aparentemente o es un campesino o huyo de su familia… no he descubierto ni siquiera como luce…

¿Qué tan peligroso es ese sujeto?.. – pregunto Masamune preparado para otra mala noticia sin duda

No lo sé. Me encontraba en tierras de Toyotomi cuando el vino hacia Oshuu junto con su señor.

El que dejo la ropa de Katakura-dono… - dijo Yukimura apretando los puños. – Toyotomi-dono llego con unos soldados y dejo las vestiduras de Katakura-dono en la puerta del castillo de Oshuu

Y luego combatió contra mi… ya sé quien es… tiene el costado derecho del rostro herido y lleva ropa de vasallo… - el semblante del dragón se lleno de ira y de dolor. Pero que debían ser contenidos. –sin embargo incluso Hanbei le obedecía al pie de la letra…

Se encuentra bien Date-san? – pregunto el ninja sintiendo lo más discreto que podía.

Continua… - Masamune ya estaba suficientemente furioso como para ir por la cabeza de Hideyoshi.

En realidad mi visita aquí se debe a que venía a confirmar un rumor…

Entonces pregunta… - Masamune temió que el maldito de Takenaka estuviese metiendo la lengua donde no lo llamaban

No es necesario preguntar… es solo que en todos los dominios de ese cara de mono dan por muerto al dragón de un ojo de Oshuu…

Ja! – grito Masamune poniéndose de pie – eso quisiera! Ese maldito mono pelado! Iré a por su cabeza!

¿de qué le serviría eso a Toyotomi-dono? Pregunto Yukimura.

No lo sé… justamente por eso necesitaba saber el perfecto estado de salud del Dokugan-ryu… se hablaba de una enorme pérdida para el clan Date…

Kojuuro… ¿acaso no ves que él no está aquí?... – dijo Masamune sentándose nuevamente. Intentando no parecer desesperado Aterrado y desorientado como se sentía – Hanbei lo secuestro… y lo ejecutaron…

¿no le parece coincidencia por casualidad que secuestren a Katakura-dono, lo ejecuten y que el clan de Toyotomi tenga un general que un ninja no pueda rastrear su pasado?... mejor será que le comente de esto a Oyakata-sama… buenas noches Sanada-dono, Date –san… - el ninja desapareció con la misma velocidad con que las dudas se habían trepado a la cabeza del general de Oshuu.

Masamune-sama… ¿Qué piensa al respecto?

Ese hijo de perra de Toyotomi… - comenzó a reírse solo. - ¿te imaginas que estaría haciendo ahora Kojuuro si en verdad me hubiese traicionado?

…

…

Kojuuro era un hombre sensible y con tacto y en la cama no era una persona distinta. Con cuidado había preparado el cuerpo frágil de Hanbei para unirse a él y atarse ambos en la sensación que compartían…

-Hanbei… - le susurro al oído. Aunque pensaba en Masamune-sama diciendo el nombre de su amante intentaba desprender a su señor de su corazón para permitir que su espíritu encuentre la luz y no quede atado a la tierra.

-Ka… Katakura-kun…- se sorprendió y ruborizo sin poder evitarlo.

…

…

-Masamune-sama…¿Qué se imagina que pueda estar haciendo? – pregunto temblando de los nervios. No había pensado que su mentira fuese a durar tan poco.

- no seas un idiota Yukimura… Kojuuro me juro fidelidad hasta la muerte… una vez incluso casi se mata solo porque recibí una herida en el brazo…. Ese era Kojuuro… no el hombre que oí en la batalla con Hanbei…

-¿oyó a Katakura-dono? – Yukimura definitivamente estaba al borde de la confesión.

- no sé como describirlo Yukimura… era la voz de Kojuuro… pero no era él…

-quizás fueron sus deseos de reencontrarse con el… Masamune-sama..

-no. Era distinto… este soldado.. Dio la orden de matar a los enemigos que no pudiesen huir por sus propios medios… un acto de cobardía que Kojuuro no se perdonaría a sí mismo si tomase esa decisión…

- ¿Qué hará entonces Masamune-sama?

-visitaremos a ese cara de mono… le preguntare que hace Hanbei en mi territorio y descubriré porque dan por muerto al dragón de un ojo…

-pero… pueden hacerle daño!...

-no si voy contigo Yukimura…

…

…

Ahora ambos hombres descansaban en el lecho tras haber expresado una atracción mutua hacia el cuerpo de la otra persona y estaban ya empapados en sudor y mirándose a la cara.

-¿puedo pasar la noche aquí? – pregunto Hanbei – o tengo que escapar como un ladrón en medio de la noche?...

-puedes pasar la noche conmigo… - dijo intentando parecer molesto con la idea.

- Katakura-kun.. Necesito que vayas a supervisar el avance de Mori… y que se produzca la batalla entre este y Chousokabe Motochika…

- lo hare… pero al regresar del mar… hare otra inspección de Oshuu…

- acaso no te gusto lo que viste?

- tengo que ir por la cabeza del profanador del cuerpo de Masamune-sama….

-quizás cuando vuelvas ese trabajo haya sido realizado…

- pero me gustaría verlo a los ojos… y segarlo con mis propias manos…

…

…

Sasuke le comento a su señor lo que había descubierto en su viaje.

Incluso el misterio de la desaparición de Kojuuro y la aparición de un general nuevo de Toyotomi.

Mmmm…- Takeda se quedo impresionado. Ese tipo de cosas no eran normales… nadie gritaría que su enemigo estaba muerto cuando no lo estaba… pero quizás así doblegaban la voluntad de Katakura-kun… - no nos queda alternativa que avanzar y dejar de preocuparnos por Yukimura… él ha tomado una decisión… y lo que le suceda la clan date no es ajeno…

Oyakata-sama… usted conoce mis visitas a Oshuu verdad?

A donde quieres llegar?.. – Shingen ya había perdido a un hombre muy hábil… y al saber las pasiones de su ninja por Yukimura estaba preparado para perderlo.

Oyakata-sama. Pienso dejar de hacer esas visitas…

No me parece necesario Sasuke. El corazón de un hombre no es algo que se pueda dominar por el solo hecho de huir de tal o cual lugar…

Oyakata-sama… - se sorprendió. El creía que bajo la figura de "amigo" había logrado confundir a mucha gente; sin embargo evidentemente no fue así.

Puedes seguirlo también si es lo que deseas… necesito personas dedicadas a mi sueño…

Oyakata-sama… soy fiel a su sueño… el motivo de interrumpir mis visitas a Oshuu es… que comprendí que no soy necesario allá…

…

…

Nichirin brillaba orgulloso completamente nacido del mar. Le sonreía a todos los hombres sobre Hi No Moto y mientras los vigilaba en su trabajo.

Hacía ya varias horas que el clan Date había enviado una comitiva a las tierras de Toyotomi. El camino era largo, por lo que lo ideal sería no agotar a los caballos. Sin embargo el jefe de la comitiva no estaba de acuerdo en eso y un par de horas antes del medio día había hecho romper en galope a las bestias. Aun a riesgo de tener que comprar animales nuevos por el camino.

Masamune-sama! Conténgase! – Yukimura intentaba mantener a raya a su señor. Pero este no lo oía. Quizás porque el único que podía calmar al Dokugan-ryu en esos momentos era Kojuuro.

Me las pagaras cara de mono! Intentar de confundirme a mí! Já! Matar a Kojuuro y luego hacerme creer que sigue con vida y que me ha traicionado… ¡¿Quiénes se creen!

…

…

Katakura recibió de manos de Toyotomi una nueva Katana. Una a la altura de un hombre como él. A lo largo de la hoja del lado derecho bailaba un dragón; del izquierdo en la base una medialuna cubierta por nubes. Diseño encargado especialmente por Katakura. Ahora estaba en la sala de mapas viendo las tácticas de Hanbei y discutiendo movimientos.

Katakura-kun… ¿oíste lo que acabo de decir?..

Lo siento… ¿Qué decías Hanbei?

¿en qué pensabas "Kojuuro"?

No vuelvas a llamarme así! – exigió con un grito muy molesto poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué sucede Katakura-kun? ¿ese nombre te molesta?...

Renuncie a ese nombre en cuanto me convertí en general de Toyotomi-dono… renuncie a mi familia y a mi Señor…

¿entonces debería decirte Kagetsuna-kun?

No me hostigues Hanbei… - se acerco a la ventana para recibir air fresco. Se había entretenido pensando que Hanbei por momentos era amable y sensible. Pero estas actitudes le hacían cambiar de opinión de inmediato y lo frustraban.

Ya no sé cómo llamar tu atención… - se excuso Takenaka un poco apenado.

Estaba pensando en ti… voy a probar mi katana nueva…

¡pero necesito que embarques!

Embarcare mañana… Mori no tiene ninguna carta en contra… preferiría no precipitar las cosas…

Está bien… Katakura-kun…

Gracias.. – Kojuuro a modo de recompensa apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Hanbei y luego salió en silencio del cuarto.

…

…

En tierras de Takeda Masamune compraba nuevos animales mientras Yukimura les quitaba las riendas a los animales sacrificados. Por el nivel de agotamiento ninguno volvería a ser útil sino como alimento.

Masamune-sama… - Yukimura se aproximo a su comandante que terminaba de pagarle al granjero la amabilidad de venderle 5 caballos.

Tome… - Masamune le señalo las 5 bestias sacrificadas a poca distancia. – son suyos… haga lo que mejor le parezca… Yukimura… vámonos!

Si… - Yukimura se subió a su nuevo animal y comenzaron un trote apenas menor que el anterior. – Masamune-sama… será mejor que se contenga… podríamos no tener la suerte de conseguir caballos nuevos…

Silencio Yukimura… no quiero enfadarme contigo…

...

…

Al menos puedo ayudarte a entrenar Katakura-kun? – pregunto Hanbei acercándose por el lado derecho de Kojuuro tomándolo por sorpresa.

Hanbei… no me percate de que estabas aquí…

Me imaginaba… toda una vida luchando para proteger el lado derecho de una persona… y ahora ya no puedes hacerlo… tendrás que enfocarte en el izquierdo… por favor Katakura-kun… déjame ayudar… ¿si?

Me parece bien… - se dibujo una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de Kojuuro, lo suficientemente notable como para sonrojar un poco a su amante. - … de esta manera tendremos algo ms en común…

Katakura-kun… - sonrió.

…

…

Por la noche Masamune Date y Yukimura entraban en los dominios de Toyotomi. Pero solo estarían en el castillo cerca del medio día. Unos aldeanos los habían recibido en su casa a los 5 soldados de date. Aunque claramente confundiendo a este "dokugan-ryu" con el profanador del cuerpo de Masamune Date, caído en Suriegahara.

Y le costó mucho encontrar el cuerpo de Masamune entre los cadáveres? – pregunto el joven de la familia, en la edad ideal para hacer de él un soldado. Con la enorme desventaja que había perdido un brazo en la infancia.

Eh… - al impetuoso dragón de un ojo le costaba mucho no gritar que era mentira y matar a todo el mundo; pero mejor guardar silencio y esperar… respirando profundamente. – y tu… ¿no eres un soldado solo porque te falta un brazo?

El señor Toyotomi no quiere a ningún débil en su ejército… - bajo la cabeza – temo que no quede lugar para los débiles en este país

Y de que te preocupas? – dijo molesto el dragón de un ojo - ¿crees que ese brazo que te falta te hace débil?... de seguro trabajas de sol a sol en el campo de arroz… eso no lo hace cualquiera… yo tenía un soldado… llegaba de una batalla… y tras verificar que todos estuviésemos bien y de correr detrás de los doctores ayudando… se iba a trabajar al campo de Arroz… y los días donde no teníamos una batalla… el estaba ahí… con los agricultores… era un hombre muy fuerte…

Sí, pero esa es solo una linda anécdota -interrumpió el joven – yo tenía como modelo al dragón de Oshuu… poder demostrarle su valía al resto del mundo… pero murió… era débil…

Estúpido!- grito Masamune poniéndose de pie muy enojado.

…

…

-Toyotomi-sama! Toyotomi-sama! – un lacayo interrumpió en el cuarto del general. En las penumbras el pesado cuerpo del comandante se irguió y salió del cuarto para oír que urgencia lo requería en esa altura de la noche.- en la frontera este el clan date parece atacar! Aun no sabemos el número de soldados. Pero están avanzando a gran velocidad al menos 5 en el frente visible del ataque!

- descuida. Los aplastaremos… por su intromisión!

…

…

Masamune-dono! Me resulta extraño que no hayan venido a confrontarnos aun! Debe ser una trampa!...

Bien… veremos quién es el que cae… ese muchacho me hizo enfadar! Ahora no será solo una charla… nos llevaremos el cuerpo de Kojuuro de vuelta a casa…

Masamune-sama! No me parece correcto… creo que tendría que pensar!...- Yukimura vio entonces que su relación de apenas semanas no tenia en el corazón de su amo tanto peso como las palabras de Kojuuro; al que conocía desde que era un jovencito. Antes de blandir la espada para proteger los intereses de Date

¿Qué sucede Yukimura… ¿tienes miedo?...

No… jamás tendré miedo a su lado Masamune-sama…

All right! Let the party started! Now! – en el Corazón de dragón ardía su enorme llama de pelea pero no estaba sola… sentía que detrás de su espalda estaba cada habitante te sus tierras, hombres, jóvenes, mujeres, niños y ancianos. Tenía a su lado a su compañero, Sanada Yukimura… y un calor que lo quemaba… que le daba una euforia extra… como si el nexo que existía entre su mirada y la Kojuuro siguiese allí… a pesar de estar el segundo muerto…

Masamune miro a su izquierda y casi veía junto a él a Kojuuro que le marcaba el paso… pero él tambnien estaba enojado… y no podía ver su lado derecho del rostro.

-Masamune-dono! – Yukimura se altero. El espectáculo escalofriante del ojo derecho que sangraba también alarmo al comandante. Pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-silencio Yukimura… tenemos que esperar una emboscada más adelante…

…

…

-Kojuuro estaba embarcando el equipaje; a pesar de no sentirse en deuda con Toyotomi él seguía muy de cerca los preparativos. Porque los soldados que eran tratados casi como provisiones en realidad eran hijos, padres, hermanos y nietos que tenían personas esperando por ellos… no importaba cuanto odio le tuviese a su nuevo señor… el no perdería nada si todos sus hombres morían en el campo de batalla… no era un "lord de la guerra" lo veía como un oportunista con poder.

-oíste que el dokugan-ryu está buscando su cabeza?... – murmuro uno de los soldados a su compañero mientras arrastraban las cargas hasta el barco.

-dicen que llego por la frontera oeste dando gritos y alaridos cerca de un sembradío de maíz… en teoría ahora está corriendo sin pausa hacia donde descansa su cabeza…

-que miedo!...

-no lo digas! Quizás luego venga a asustarnos por tu culpa…

- quédense aquí!... – Kojuuro desato en animal que tiraba de la carreta y se subió a él. Era un animal viejo y cansado. Pero que soportaría lo suficiente como para que pudiese levantar otro por el camino. – tómense la noche de descanso! Yo responderé ante Toyotomi-dono! – grito furioso y corrió hacia la nada.

-¿crees que pueda ganarle a un fantasma? – dijo uno de los soldados antes de recibir un empujón de su amigo.

-no digas nada… solo espero que pueda volver para protegernos del enojo de Hanbei-dono!...

…

…

Kojuuro necesitaba confrontarse con aquel fantasma… no importaba con que se encontrase… él estaría feliz … de confrontar al perturbador del descanso de su señor para devolver su armadura al gran Masamune Date…. Y por otro… si era realmente su señor que vagaba sin descanso… el necesitaba verlo una vez más… al menos una última vez… en un collar guardaba los cabellos que le había quitado a su cadáver… a su querido Masamune-sama…

(((((((((((((((((((((((end del VIII)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

o.o! Se irán a encontrar Kojuuro y Masamune?

Oh! Que angustia!

Jejejejeje… creo que este también lo deje sin notas…

.

..Sobre la homosexualidad en la era sengoku…

Con respecto a los códigos que di en el capitulo anterior una muestra de este comportamiento. Ranmaru Mori fue amante de Nobunaga Oda durante su servidumbre y no solo eso sino que además cuando este murió (cometiendo sepukku) Ranmaru decidió seguirlo más allá de la vida… en el dulce descanso de la muerte.

Y como el sepukku de Nobunaga fue por motivos personales don Mitsuhide Akechi… ¬¬ díganme ustedes….

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX: la tormenta que arrebata la calma.

.

.

Resumen: en un arranque de ira el Dokugan-ryu rompió su factor sorpresa y arremetió hacia la capital de las tierras de Toyotomi. Su paciencia tenía un límite y estaba dispuesto a cortar cabezas hasta llegar al general del bando opuesto y hacerlo retractar.

Kojuuro abandono su puesto para vengar a su señor acabando con el intruso que llegaba a galope desde las tierras del este…

.

.

.

Masamune sabía que era un objetivo fácil corriendo con su caballo delante del grupo por lo que le indico a Yukimura que siguiese y que esperaba encontrarse más allá

Pero…. Masamune-sama ¿está seguro?..

Lo estoy… - dijo obligando a la bestia de cuatro patas a adentrarse en el bosque. No conocía el terreno pero prefería no arriesgarse a un ataque frontal.

…

…

El viejo animal de Kojuuro cayó al suelo y el espadachín quedo en el medio del polvo. Necesitaba una nueva movilidad. Pero tenía que buscarla. Bajo ningún punto de vista dejaría huir a ese desgraciado…

Se puso de pie y recomenzó la travesía corriendo por el bosque. Acortaría el camino hasta otro asentamiento donde tomaría un animal por las buenas o por las malas…

…

…

Yukimura podía ver las primeras luces de lo que era el grupo de feroces soldados que venían a darle la bienvenida. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Masamune-sama hubiese huido? No había alternativa tenia que luchar para encontrarlo del otro lado.

…

…

Masamune termino perdido en el bosque. No estaba seguro de en qué dirección debía continuar… si solo tuviese a Kojuuro… habían unos pasos cerca y prefirió atar el animal y huir detrás de un árbol…

Los pasos pesados y el sacudir de ropas de Kojuuro lo hacían al menos sonoramente notable en la espesura del bosque.

…

…

Kojuuro de repente vio un animal atado en medio de ese lugar. Quien lo montaba debía estar cerca. Si bien no eran las riendas particulares del dragón de un ojo estas tenían el símbolo del clan Date. Se alejo del animal unos instantes mientras colocaba su mano sobre el mango de su Katana.

Masamune podía ver el lado derecho de su rostro pero no lo reconocía. La postura de ese soldado era igual a la de Kojuuro. La altura a la que dejaba suspendida su espada del piso. La localización exactas de sus pies en el suelo… la respiración… todo era igual... salvo que su excelente estratega hubiese podido verlo… de eso estaba seguro… tomo con su mano la empuñadura de una de sus garras. Esperaría… pero debía estar listo para un ataque súbito. Donde solo uno de los dos resistiría…

…

…

Hanbei lideraba el comité de bienvenida… pero su rostro se desfiguro de desencanto al encontrarse con el cachorro del tigre de Kai en lugar del Dokugan-ryu

¿Dónde está Masamune! – grito encolerizado al joven tigre que lo miro sin dudar. Como cada vez que el honor de su señor estaba en juego; pero el fantasma de Kojuuro que vagaba junto al ejército de Toyotomi en búsqueda de la luz lo amedrentaba. Sabía que había dejado sin descanso un alma honorable… por la simple razón de que estaba enamorado.

Te enfrentaras conmigo! – grito Yukimura resistiéndose a contestar.

¿Por qué intentas reemplazar a Katakura-kun? ¿no sabes que él es único en la vida de Masamune-kun?...

Calla Takenaka Hanbei!... el dragón de un ojo vino por asuntos más importantes que una refriega contigo! – solo necesitaba hacer tiempo…. Tiempo que no tenían para que Masamune-sama llegase al castillo. O al menos se aleje de las hostilidades.

…

…

Y Kojuuro sintió en medio de esa noche el olor de la piel de Masamune… sentía su ojo vigilante sobre él… no cabía duda… no era el impostor quien había llegado… sino el espíritu de Date Masamune.

-se que estas allí… -dijo soltando la empuñadura de su katana. Masamune agachado como una rata entre los arbustos junto a un árbol leñoso que había presenciado la vida de muchas personas. – y puedes irte tranquilo… - Kojuuro deseaba verlo una vez más… aunque contemplarlo con las heridas mortales de la batalla seria un motivo suficiente para arrojar todo al diablo y seguirlo… pero debía seguir adelante… mejor no verlo…

-tsk!... – Masamune se sintió insultado….¿como podían mandarlo a casa como si fuese un niño?... – lentamente desenvaino…la hoja de la katana reflejo la luna breves segundos. Pero este destello paso inadvertido para Katakura… pues aun no estaba habituado a su nuevo estado de visión.

-si no es El excelentísimo Dokugan-ryu…. Muéstrese! – en cuanto quiso volver a tomar su espada sintió algo frio en su espalda… y luego algo cálido que descendía por ella.

-no sé qué planes tiene ese soberbio cara de mono… pero que si quiere llevarse el titulo de asesino de dragones… que primero se asegure haberle cortado la cabeza…. – Masamune había logrado un único movimiento a la espalda del frio soldado con la voz de su estratega.

-Masamune-sama…. – se doblego de rodillas. Su señor no Había muerto? Lentamente sintió como ingresaba en él la filosa garra del dragón. Hasta que la vio salir de su abdomen. Y pudo entonces distinguir que era el dragón negro… casi como si el mismo estuviese acabando con él.

-No te pases de listo con migo… - dijo intentando no creerle el dragón de un ojo. Las actitudes no eran las de Kojuuro… es mas… Hanbei le había presumido casi como lo había matado… - Kojuuro está muerto… recibí sus efectos personales… Kojuuro era un guerrero… tu solo eres un lacayo que intenta imitarlo… me sorprendiste… y debo admitir que eres muy bueno…. pero él jamás poseería tus actitudes cobardes… enséñame tu rostro… - Katakura negó con la cabeza. No se atrevía a encontrar su mirada con la avasalladora mirada de Masamune. – Hazlo! – retiro la espada del cuerpo del doblegado y lo pareo de manera que rodo terminando boca arriba…

…

…

-no tengo intenciones de pelear con el segundo de Masamune-kun… después de todo nosotros tenemos la mentira en común…

- no me compares contigo….- Yukimura se irguió furioso… sus motivos no eran los mismos. Y su mentira no fue ni la mitad de escalofriante que la de Hanbei… se excusaba a sí mismo.. Sin acabar de creerlo del todo

-no te subestimes… eres capaz de ser tan frívolo como yo… Sanada-kun quizás más… yo amo con todo mi corazón a Katakura-kun… mis mentiras no le hacen la mitad del daño que las que las tuyas le provocan a Masamune-kun…

-no diré una palabra más con respecto a esto! – tenía miedo de ser tan obvio como para que incluso su señor lo percibiese…

-no te conviene que se sepa la verdad… llévate a tu señor lejos de aquí… si sabes lo que te conviene…

- tsk! Maldito…. – mascullo y dio la media vuelta. En cuanto Hanbei quedo lo suficientemente lejos Yukimura se perdió en la maleza para encontrar al Dokugan-ryu y arrastrarlo a sus dominios nuevamente.

…

…

La mirada marrón de Kojuuro se encontró con el azul profundo de Masamune. El más joven se arrojo casi sobre su vasallo que se sostenía la herida y evitaba el contacto.

-Kojuuro! Estas bien?... – Masamune contemplaba ese rostro que extrañaba tanto. Y se sentía impotente al verlo herido, por su culpa.

El espadachín no respondía. Cerro su ojo y giro el rostro. No era suficientemente hombre para sostener la vista… era un lacayo que merecía morir allí en medio del bosque. Sin honor ni la posibilidad de redimirse con un suicidio…

-Kojuuro! – Masamune le grito herido por su indiferencia. Tanto lo había extrañado. Tanto que casi rozo con la locura…

- Masamune-sama… lo siento mucho… - se quito el collar donde guardaba los cabellos del cadáver y los arrojo al suelo. – Masamune-sama… - inspiro de dolor. – Masamune- sama… - no podía llorar pero cada vez que decía su nombre se sentía muy feliz y muy triste a la vez. –Masamune-sama…

-resiste Kojuuro!

- Yo… intente proteger su legado… pero fui engañado como un niño… - el dolor era cada vez más agudo. Pero para compensar sus piernas y sus manos se dormían suavemente y su conciencia se tornaba comatosa… - Masamune-sama… soy feliz de morir en sus manos…

-no digas estupideces Kojuuro! Tenemos que vengarnos de Toyotomi! Esto no se va a quedar así!...

-… no viva con rencor… Masamune-sama… me tengo merecido esto… además… ya le soy completamente inútil… al perder mi ojo derecho… ya no puedo protegerlo… - echo al aire un gemido de dolor. Sus entrañas parecían un mar de lava que deseaba explotar hacia afuera.

- no digas eso! Ya no soy un niño! No necesito que me cuiden! Ni necesito que me enseñes nada!... solo te quiero a mi lado…

-en el campo de batalla… tenias un aspecto excelente… Yukimura-dono… él tiene un interés puro en usted… quizás pueda lograr lo que yo no pude…

-ma!... -Yukimura había localizado a su señor. Pero sintió como su sangre se convertía en hielo en cuanto vio a Kojuuro en el dominio del suelo. Abatido como una presa enorme y junto a él casi dibujado el bello dragón de un ojo… prefirió permanecer como espectador. Par aguardar pacientemente el terrible momento donde su castillo de ilusiones se despedazaba culpa de sus mentiras… se lo tenía merecido…

-Kojuuro… Kojuuro! – con leves sacudidas Masamune despertaba a su estratega que parecía estarse durmiendo lentamente. Abrazado por un cobertor sanguíneo tibio y destellante.

- Masamune-sama… preste atención Masamune-sama … abra los ojos… estas ya no son batallas de honorables guerreros… la intuición me fallo… pero… - tomo aire. El dolor era casi irresistible. Pero tenía un mensaje que dar… un mensaje importante y debía concluirlo… - Yukimura-dono… tiene una gran intuición… él no le fallara… no se entristezca por la muerte de un traidor… por favor… por favor… Masamune-sama… abandone mi cuerpo aquí… como cualquier herramienta caduca… - el dolor parecía indicarle que no quedaba mucho más tiempo… - Nunca quise ser más que eso en su vida… - su ojo se entrecerraba intentando de luchar contra la somnolencia de la muerte. Su cerebro intentaba mantenerse funcionando llevando la poca sangre que quedaba dentro de el hacia su cabeza. Pero era difícil para su corazón luchar solo… Kojuuro deseaba morir. Había cometido muchos errores escalofriantes, su solo existencia había perdido motivos.

- Kojuuro! – grito Masamune al contemplar el ojo de su compañero de tantas batallas cerrarse. Sin importar cuanto lo sacudiese esta vez el sueño era más potente. – Kojuuro! Abre los ojos! Maldito! Es una orden! – gritaba Masamune sacudiendo el cuerpo.

Masamune tuvo un recuerdo obligado de su hermano que había muerto bajo su aplastante poder… su querido hermano menor… de verdad él lo quería… pero al momento de elegir entre su carrera militar y la vida de su hermano… el pobre Kojiro no tuvo opción… él era el culpable de sus actos… pero quien había tejido accidentalmente esa telaraña perversa fue su inocente madre… que desconfiaba de su capacidad de lucha sin un ojo… casi pasando por alto que él tenía al mejor espadachín como guarda espaldas…

Y ahora varios años después… le sucedía lo mismo… Yukimura y Hanbei tejiendo la mentira… y el obligado de apagar la vida de alguien importante… solo que por Kojuuro no se plantearía ni dos segundos desprenderse del clan Date. Pero al mirada de Kojuuro en ese momento era igual a la última imagen de KOjiro que el recordaba…

Fue allí cuando Yukimura había entendido que era momento de hacerse visible.

Masamune-sama!... – se acerco caminando.

Tsk! Ese Hanbei nos engaño a todos… - Masamune busco en los ojos de Yukimura la serenidad que siempre le habían dado los ojos de Kojuuro vigilándolo; pero contrario a esto. Se topo con la mirada llena de pánico de Yukimura. – Yukimura… Kojuuro estaba aquí… y yo lo mate… ese infeliz afeminado… me las pagara… - Masamune se dio cuenta que Yukimura no estaba siendo sincero. En sus ojos la llama que tanto lo había atraído eran apenas cenizas moribundas.

…

…

Es tan fácil dominar a las personas que no saben mentir… - Takenaka rio mientras acariciaba el enorme pecho de su señor… su primer amor. Aunque ahora lo hacía básicamente como costumbre, puesto que su corazón y su cuerpo ahora le pertenecían a Kojuuro.

¿estas seguro que todo salió a la perfección?

¡desconfías de mí Hideyoshi? – su mirada seductora mezclaba los pensamientos de Toyotomi.

Estas seguro que Katakura no sabe nada?

En cualquier momento llegara mi mensajero para saber como están los preparativos… - se relamió

Toyotomi-sama! Takenaka-dono! – el mensajero llego agitado – Katakura-dono abandono su puesto… le dejo la noche de descanso a sus hombres… y aun no ha regresado.

¿Qué? – el corazón de Hanbei se sintió traicionado. Katakura le había prometido dejarle compartir su tiempo. Dio un salto y llego hasta el umbral de la puerta huyo como un alma arrastrada por el diablo.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer y Takenaka partía en su caballo. No sabía dónde buscar. Pero lo encontraría. Sin dudas…

…

…

Masamune se sentía dubitativo, ¿cumpliría con la petición de Kojuuro de abandonarlo en el bosque o lo repatriaría a Oshuu aun en contra de su última voluntad? Tomo nuevamente al dragón negro y se lo dejo en las manos. Si tenía alguna pelea en el otro mundo sabía que con su Katana le ganaría a cualquiera. Con las piernas débiles se puso de pie. Sentía que si permanecía de rodillas le sería imposible volver a caminar. Hizo dos pasos y le arranco las monedas del cuello a Yukimura. Arrojándolas sobre el cuerpo de Kojuuro. Casi no parecían la misma persona el Kojuuro de sus memorias con aquel que yacía muerto en el piso, sin ningún interés en marcar la diferencia.

Masamune-sama… - Yukimura lo abrazo. Pero se sintió frustrado al ver que lo alejaban.

Tu lo sabías ¿verdad?... no fuiste fiel al viejo Shingen… ni pudiste serme leal a mi ¿no? ¿dime en dos palabras que te diferencia de Hanbei!

Lo amo… lo amo sinceramente como nadie podría amarlo sobre esta tierra… la imposibilidad de poseer su calor… me transformo en este monstruo mentiroso! Discúlpeme Masamune-sama! Acabe con mi vida en este momento… pero perdóneme!

Yukimura! – grito de una manera tal que parecía que sus cuerdas vocales serian incapaces de decir otra palabra en la vida.- Yukimura! – volvió a gritar dejándose caer de rodillas. Su ojo azul obscuro se encontró con el homónimo ojo del cielo nocturno. Vigilante. Con esa pupila blanca que se llamaba luna juzgaba a todos los que descansaban bajo su resplandor y se divertía con los que permanecían despiertos. Sin vo9lver a levantarse el dragón de un ojo se aproximo a Kojuuro. Se sentía incapaz de continuar y muy confundido. A pesar de esa traición dolorosa el fuego de Yukimura había quemado su cuerpo dejando una marca en el… incluso se había enamorado… y no podía olvidarlo… y aun no caía en la cuenta de que Kojuuro no lo había oído decir "te amo"… se había prometido que si el destino los encontraba se lo diría…. Y había fallado…

Masamune-sama… vámonos..

No te atrevas!...- Masamune amenazo a su oficial en cuanto vio a este con la intención de alejarlo del cadáver de Kojuuro… - después de todo… tú debes estarlo disfrutando también!

No diga eso Masamune-sama… yo me hago responsable por mis actos… pero la muerte de Katakura-dono era una posibilidad que no había estimado…

Estúpido! Y te atreves a decirme lo que de verdad pasaba por esa cabeza… ¿ como puedes ser sincero en estas circunstancias?

Masamune-sama… . la mirada entre ambos era extraña. Ya no solo existía ese conflicto sino que un dejo en los ojos de ambos también hablaban de algo en común… pero que no superaba el tamaño del dolor.

….

….

-Katakura-kun! Katakura-kun… - pensaba en voz alta Hanbei mientras galopaba en su caballo a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué había escapado de esa forma? ¿Acaso se había enterado de la llegada de Masamune?... – de repente encontró el cadáver del animal que Kojuuro utilizo para acercarse a su señor… evidentemente estaba cerca. Y solo aguardaba que no se hubiese encontrado con Masamune… y que no estuviese herido por la caída del animal.

Galopando solo unos minutos más encontró la lúgubre escena…. Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura y en el suelo tendido sobre su abundante roja y deliciosa sangre Katakura Kojuuro…

De la garganta del estratega de Toyotomi se escapo un chillido infrahumano mezcla de la sorpresa. El horror, la desazón, el desconsuelo y la cólera que el producía la muerte de Kojuuro. Sobre todo en manos de Date Masamune…

La escena quedo parada en el tiempo. Ninguno de los cuatro cuerpos parecía humano ya… uno era un cadáver, otro la envidia, la cólera y la tristeza… pero ninguno era un ser humano completo.

…

…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Fin del capitulo iX)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Esto está muy lento… lamento mucho esto… casi no escribo por el stress hace unos días durante una tormenta me ingreso agua a la casa.. Dos días seguidos y estoy algo alterada por eso y por la fecha de examen. Espérenme por favor..


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X: el final del camino

.

.

.

Hanbei bajo de su caballo y se acerco al cuerpo de Kojuuro. Poder tocarlo intentar sujetar su mano… todo valía más que cualquier apariencia… él sabía que su final estaba cerca… pero se imaginaba a Kojuuro envejeciendo y siendo feliz… Date no podía soportar tenerlo cerca. El perfume a rosas que manaba le daba asco… todo Hanbei le daba asco.

Katakura-kun! Katakura-kun! – Hanbei tomo la mano fría de Kojuuro y la coloco en su mejilla cálida. – Katakura-kun… - Hanbei rompió en llanto. Masamune se puso de pie con muchos ánimos… estaba listo para destrozar a Hanbei… pero no por la espalda… sino en una pelea… como verdaderos hombres… como Kojuuro hubiese aceptado…

No me vengas con esta hipocresía Hanbei… tu eres el responsable de que esto sucediese… me das tanto asco…

Masamune-kun dime… ¿le dijiste "te amo" a este hombre? Katakura-kun oyó un "te amo" de tus labios? Yo solo dije muchas veces… todas las que me fueron posibles… y me enoja tanto que haya muerto en tus manos…

Cierra esa boca serpiente endemoniada! – date lo levanto con ímpetu su pierna izquierda dando un golpe potente en el rostro del estratega de Toyotomi.- no te permitiré que llores una lagrima mas sobre el cuerpo de Kojuuro…

Contrario a lo que esperan tanto Yukimura como Masamune, Hanbei se quedo estático en aquella posición dejando que la sangre de su labio cayese sobre el abdomen apuñalado de su gran amor. Las lágrimas ahora caían mudas.

Masamune-kun… ¿Qué harás con el cuerpo de Katakura-kun?... su patria es esta… no importa donde haya iniciado su carrera… él era un general de Toyotomi…

Descuida… el cielo de Oshuu cubrirá al Kojuuro como es debido… quizás este cielo cobarde y nublado sea un buen cobertor para que los insectos se devoren tu carne… - Masamune estaba furioso.

Los rayos que se hacían visibles y los truenos que rompían con su estruendo la paz del resto del bosque parecía no existir eran la antesala de lo que parecía una guerra titánica no por algo tan trivial como un cuerpo sino por algo superior; la verdad, el corazón y las paz de un honorable guerrero… uno de los últimos verdaderos afortunados bendecidos con una conciencia prudente, un corazón noble y una maestría especial en el manejo de las herramientas de combate y de la estrategia militar… un erudito cerraba los ojos en el anonimato y esta batalla era la última que el libraría cuando menos como el premio de quien ganase.

Hanbei lentamente se coloco de pie. Sus rodillas flaqueaban. No solo por el dolor espiritual sin no porque estaba conteniendo el inmenso dolor en el seno de su pecho. Esa tos violenta atorada en su garganta. Pero en cuanto levanto su cabeza casi como un gatillo al tirar de el la sangre se salió de su boca. No del golpe… sino de su interior… de su garganta… de sus pulmones enfermos… de su estomago agobiado por esas medicinas imprecisas que lo envenenaban lentamente más que sanarlo… pero aquella mirada de lastima y asco que hacían sus contrincantes le despertaba los peores sentimientos…

*flash back de Hanbei*

Me di cuenta que eres un hombre formidable Katakura-kun… y solo quiero lo mejor para Hideyoshi… - de repente el equilibrio del hombre de cabellos platinados se perdió, y Kojuuro lo tomo antes de que su cabeza chocara con el piso. Al ladearle la cara al indefenso Hanbei vio algo de sangre fluir de su boca. ¿pudiera ser que buscara su suplente?.

Katakura…- susurro el hombre bastante contento de estar entre esos brazos fuertes y protectores. - ¿algún día podemos vernos fuera de este sitio tan húmedo?...

*Fin del flash back*

- todos ustedes… inmundos personajes… ninguno aloja en su seno ni un tercio de la bondad de corazón que tenia Katakura-kun… debería darles vergüenza los ojos con los que me miran… como a un hombre muerto!... pero aun puedo cortarte la cabeza…. Y luego de que la chusma se canse de escupir tu cara sepultare tu cráneo junto a Katakura-kun… seguro eso le gustaría!

- ¿de qué rayos hablas! Jamás has dado un paso honesto en tu vida… y yo me encargare que la muerte de Kojuuro no haya sido en vano!.

En silencio las armas se alzaron y apuntaron fieramente al otro. Yukimura lentamente arrastro el cadáver del luchador caído y lo monto en un caballo. Lo más probable era que Masamune ganase el encuentro dado que las delgadas piernas de Hanbei tiritaban y posiblemente estuviese viendo borroso. El honorable cuerpo de Katakura Kojuuro descansaría bajo el claro cielo de Oshuu.

Se miraban a los ojos con odio. El dragón de Oshuu ladeo su rostro por temor a que el primer movimiento que el inteligente estratega ejecute seria por su flanco ciego… Hanbei se quedo rígido, sus articulaciones llenas de líquido eran dolorosas y se sentían entumecidas. Las lagrimas y la fiebre le nublaban la visión y dejaban su percepción reducida a sombras a color el brillo del casco de date era apenas su punto de guía mientras sostenía con toda su rabia su espada. Aun incapaz de arrojar un golpe… solo podría tener una o dos chances de golpear.

¿tienes miedo? – dijo Masamune midiendo a su adversario, no podía leer esos ojos totalmente turbados… esos ojos podrían ser nido de cualquier pensamiento.

… guarda silencio… no quiero que tu boca se llene de tierra al caer

Masamune-sama! Ya cargue a Katakura-dono! – Hanbei bajo la guardia buscando la voz de Sanada. Masamune encontró la oportunidad para atacar de costado al estratega que detuvo con el filo de su espada la filosa katana de aquel general…

No eres un dragón Masamune-kun… incluso un hombre moribundo como yo pudo anticipar tu movimiento…

El cuerpo pesado de Hanbei se irguió lentamente. Masamune tenía la vista clara, pero la mente nublada y no podía pensar sus movimientos con frialdad. Como un par de tigres furiosos se medían la distancia pero se negaban a ser los primeros del movimiento.

.

El estratega de Toyotomi arrojo un latigazo al suelo que solo hizo retroceder un paso al dragón, la punta del arma del joven de cabellos platinados se atoro en el suelo, de manera patética; sin importar cuánto Hanbei halase del mango del arma esta no retrocedía; los nervios le hicieron nacer esa tos que le quitaba el aire y Masamune dio tres pasos hacia adelante y logro abrir el costado de Takenaka que se hecho a reír mirando fijo al orbe azul de Masamune mientras de su boca se filtraba la sangre que había intentado de resistir.

De sus cinturón saco una wakizashi y estaba por incluirla entre las costillas del Dokugan-ryu.

-Masamune-sama! – la voz de Yukimura sonó como la de Kojuuro; la entrega era exactamente la misma… pero cuando Masamune movió su cabeza a un lado vio la lanza de Yukimura a centímetros del corazón de Hanbei. La risa se apago. Pero sus ojos estaban allí… clavados en Masamune.

-¿Por qué?... – decía Hanbei agonizando rígido en esa posición - ¿Qué tienes en ese ojo?.. Tu… hechizaste a Katakura-kun… a Yukimura-kun… te lo arrancaría… y me lo llevaría… para acercarme a Katakura-kun… - lentamente se derrumbo hasta que su cuerpo quedo en el suelo.

-shit! Era mi pelea Yukimura! – se dio la media vuelta y noto que el cachorro de tigre estaba de rodillas quitándose la pequeña espada de su espalda. – Yukimura! – la herida se veía horrible. Y el guerrero no tenía una expresión muy distinta.

- Masamune-sama… lo siento… todo fue mi culpa… Katakura-dono… esta muerto por mi culpa… pero… pronto todo va a acabar… y moriré al menos en sus brazos…

- no digas eso! Yukimura! No me dejes… yo te perdono… no me dejes solo…

- usted no tendrá problemas… Masamune-sama… porque creo que Fue Katakura-sama quien me anticipo el movimiento de Hanbei…

- No digas estupideces, Yukimura… fuiste tú quien me salvo la vida… Kojuuro está cruzando el rio… yo no quiero que te vayas de mis brazos…

- lo siento Masamune-sama… - los ojos de Yukimura se cerraron y se dejo caer.

- NO! Yukimura! Yukimura!

…

…

Kojuuro estaba apoyado junto al árbol en que fue ultimado, Hanbei caminaba con miedo hacia él. Yukimura se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia el estratega de Date asombrado

-Katakura-dono! Usted…

-Sanada-dono! – se sorprendió de verlo y se acerco a él esquivando a Hanbei. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Por qué dejo solo a Masamune-sama..?

- creo que no entiendes donde estas… mejor serás que vuelvas por donde viniste… nosotros no volveremos a molestar a los vivos… cuide de Masamune-sama… - se reverencio ante él y luego le golpeo la cabeza con fuerza con la empuñadura de su katana. El cuerpo de Yukimura se desplomo.

- y ahora qué? – Hanbei se acerco a Kojuuro y le acaricio el hombro.

- has sido una gran compañía… lamento que mi vida haya concluido así… de lo contrario no me hubiese molestado compartirlo contigo.

- ahora tenemos toda la eternidad…

- no Takenaka… solo serias mi compañía en la vida… - lo abrazo y beso su frente. - hiciste un enorme esfuerzo por tu señor… y yo lo reconozco… - le dejo las seis monedas de oro en la mano… - vete..

-no voy a dejarte aquí! Katakura-kun!...

- cuando mi señor muera… cruzare el rio… yo también…

- no! Entonces yo también puedo esperar!

- si cruzas ahora…será mas fácil… te prometo que cuando me veas llegar podremos compartir la eternidad, hasta que dios nos retorne aquí…

- pero…

-no, no puedes decir nada que me haga cambiar de idea…

- volverás?

-lo hare…

-esperare… - Hanbei apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía un abrazo fuerte de su amado Katakura. Y luego sus cálidos labios en su frente…. – Katakura-kun… - sollozo al sentir el abrazo abriéndose lentamente y fue incapaz de verlo de nuevo. Se quedó de pie, con los ojos cerrados.

Katakura camino entonces junto al general de date y se quedo viéndolo como lloraba junto al cuerpo de Yukimura. Impotente sin poder tocarlo. Tragando en su interior esa última lagrima que jamás había logrado derramar.

…

…

-shit! God dammit! Despierta Yukimura! – después de sacudir el cuerpo casi esperando que haga espuma se detuvo súbitamente y de su ojo solo se verían lagrimas.

- Masamune-sama… - abrió los ojos lentamente… y detrás de este pudo ver a Kojuuro alejándose. – Katakura-dono! – grito y observo a Masamune mirándolo extrañado.

- estas bien?... Yukimura…

- podemos volver a tomar venganza con Toyotomi-dono otro día… ¿verdad?... – el dolor le impidió sentarse.

- aguarda Yukimura… volveremos otro día por la venganza… ahora tu eres lo que más me importa…

-Masamune-sama !... yo... yo fui responsable de la muerte de Katakura-dono! Me merezco algún tipo de castigo…

- yo haría cosas horribles con tu cadáver Yukimura… pero voy a Juzgarte como Kojuuro lo haría… - guardo silencio un momento y luego lo ayudo a ponerse de pie – seguro que a él le gustaría que como castigo tengas que cuidar de un dragón violento y caprichoso…

- Masamune-sama… - se sorprendió Yukimura al ver que Masamune bajaba del caballo el cuerpo de Katakura. - ¿no vamos a llevar a Katakura-dono a Oshuu?

- ¿para qué?... nadie va a ponerse alegre de conocer la verdadera historia del ojo derecho del dragón… y Kojuuro trabajo tanto por mi sin descansar… - apretó los puños mientras lo sujetaba de la ropa – este bastardo es capaz de seguirme hasta después de muerto… - lo acomodo prolijamente junto a un viejo árbol y escondió al dragón negro entre sus ropas para que no sufriera el robo de su preciado armamento. – Vete Kojuuro! – le grito finalmente al cuerpo y nuevamente su mejilla se vio sorprendida por otro par de lagrimas. Muy en el fondo de su corazón no quería saberse solo…

-Masamune-sama! Mejor será que huyamos… falta poco para el amanecer… - Kojuuro abrió la boca, pero prefirió no hablar… sabia que ya no estaba allí… que su voz se había hecho viento y que a partir de ahora solo seria testigo de los acontecimientos. Y vería a su señor partir sin poder pedirle una última mirada… más que aquella de hacia una hora casi…

- vámonos… - salto sobre el animal y emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa… su mirada se incó entonces en el cachorro de tigre. Ese evento tan trágico lo había hecho crecer; ahora podía ver a un hombre a su lado… un hombre en camino de transformarse en un sabio guerrero. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se topo con la mirada de Yukimura sobre la suya. No se había sentido así desde hacía mucho tiempo… mucho antes que en su primer batalla; cuando conoció a un hombre que le cambiaria la vida.

…

…

Fin del capítulo X y fin de esta historia…

Me gusto mucho compartir con ustedes esta experiencia maravillosa….  
sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz y espero que dejen mas…. No se pierdan abajo un pequeño bonus track…

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo al menos la mitad de lo mucho que yo disfrute escribiendo estas hilarantes aventuras…

Ja ne!

…

…

Ya en casa. Completamente cómodo; Masamune se paseo curioso por su castillo, más bien casi poseído camino hasta el cuarto de Kojuuro que había dejado casi sellado y abrió las puertas…

Kojuuro… - se escapo casi en un suspiro de sus labios besados por Yukimura; El tigre de Oshuu.

En la cabecera del futon estaba el dragón negro y la cama deshecha. En silencio cerró la puerta y se dio la media vuelta para hablar con sus fieles generales con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo extraño en la mirada.

Are you ready guys!- levanto su mano armada y continuo - no dejaremos que el cara de mono se salga con la suya!

…

..

Fin


End file.
